


Ese "algo" que quiero ocultar

by Death_God_Raven



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asagiri Gen Fem, Blood and Violence, Comedy, F/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Nudity, Science Fiction, Spoilers, Unresolved Emotional Tension, hopeless
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_God_Raven/pseuds/Death_God_Raven
Summary: Gen encontró un elemento interesante en la persona llamada Ishigami Senku. Una simple fecha tallada en un árbol, fue suficiente para que Gen se quedara sin aire. A Gen no le fue difícil entender que Senku había estado despierto durante ese tiempo en que la humanidad descansó dentro de una roca. Aquella persona era increíble a los ojos de Gen. De igual manera, Gen trataría de buscar la verdadera esencia de este hombre tan temido por Tsukasa.Y si era necesario, Gen engañaría a Senku.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 12
Kudos: 53





	1. Ese "algo" que está ahí

Asagiri Gen tenía la costumbre de cambiar cualquier aspecto propio para engañar a la persona de turno, este era un hábito que la vida le había enseñado a practicar debido a ciertas circunstancias de sobrevivencia. Antes, Gen había logrado adaptarse a la jungla del entretenimiento en televisión, pero ahora todo estaba sumido en una era de piedra. La realidad se había vuelto un tanto desesperanzadora.

Desde el primer momento de su despertar, Gen había obtenido su primer mandato que consistía en buscar a alguien que se supone que estaba muerto. Por así decirlo, a Gen no le agradaban mucho las razones que motivaban este trabajo, pero no podía negarse a seguir las órdenes de Tsukasa. No obstante, antes de interponer su moral, Gen le dio prioridad a la ganancia que podría sacar de la situación.

A pesar de esta modalidad de vida tan marcada, Gen encontró un elemento interesante en la persona llamada Ishigami Senku. Una simple fecha tallada en un árbol, fue suficiente para que Gen se quedara sin aire. A Gen no le fue difícil entender que Senku había estado despierto durante ese tiempo en que la humanidad descansó dentro de una roca. Aquella persona era increíble a los ojos de Gen. De igual manera, Gen trataría de buscar la verdadera esencia de este hombre tan temido por Tsukasa.

Y si era necesario, Gen engañaría a Senku.

000

Por lo que Gen había observado, Senku era alguien que no perdía el tiempo para sacarle provecho a alguien en nombre de la ciencia. El científico no dejó escapar la oportunidad de poner a trabajar a todas sus víctimas para bombear aire en el horno, incluyendo a Gen. Pero no todo estaba perdido, Gen había podido pasar el filtro del Reino de la ciencia, dándole el pase libre para evaluar y reafirmar su decisión. El único error en sus cálculos fue recibir una paliza por parte de uno de los aldeanos, provocando que uno de los principales secretos del mago Asagiri Gen, se descubriera en ese fatídico momento.

Un secreto que solo sabía la persona que lo había despertado en esta era.

“¿Eh…? ¿Es una mujer?”

Fue lo primero que escuchó Gen cuando Chrome y Kokuyo se acercaron a socorrerla.

Si.

El mago Asagiri Gen era una mujer que había estado produciendo una voz de hombre para mentir sobre su identidad.

Durante el poco tiempo que había durado su carrera, ella había decidido hacer una existencia distinta de la suya. Las ocasiones en que Gen había tratado de triunfar como una chica, ella no había tenido el mismo impacto en su público. Sin embargo, si ella asemejaba los rasgos de un joven atrayente, podía quizás desarrollar un carisma que deleitara al público femenino para empezar. Con un grupo de fanáticas propio, no sería complicado captar la atención de las televisoras. Fue así que Gen logró adquirir la fama que poseía antes de que el mundo se petrificara.

Entonces…

¿Qué habría pasado si esas personas hubieran descubierto la verdad?

Ellos la dejarían de lado por ser un engaño.

Lamentablemente, este pensamiento se repitió en la cabeza de Gen cuando quedó en mal estado por los golpes. La Nación de la Ciencia ahora sabía la verdad. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a estar tan indefensa en una situación así.

“ _Seguramente, ellos pensarán que soy rara. Ah, fue divertido mientras duró. Era entretenido estar con ellos._ ” – Gen se dijo a sí misma en su mente con amargura.

Si alguien hubiera descubierto su secreto en el mundo anterior, era probable que la primera reacción de ella haya sido huir y esconderse.

Nada mal. Eres una autentica maga. – Senku le puso una pausa a la oleada auto-destructiva que repetía Gen con sus reflexiones.

Esas palabras no la juzgaban ni la recriminaban a ella.

Esta era la felicitación de un científico que estaba fascinado con la manera en que ella había escapado de la muerte.

Antes de desvanecerse en la inconsciencia total, Gen se sintió feliz de que alguien genuinamente estuviera impresionado de sus trucos.

000

La Nación de la Ciencia luchó para que Gen lograra recuperarse. Ella estaba al tanto de los cuidados que recibía. Ninguno de los tres aldeanos se mostró diferente de como usualmente la trataba, incluso ellos estaban demasiado preocupados por las heridas que ella no había podido evitar. Aun así, estaba claro que ella debía irse lo más pronto posible, antes que Tsukasa sospechara que algo le había pasado.

Senku-chan… - Gen murmuró con dificultad esa última noche.

Senku se acercó hasta quedar a la altura del oído de ella. Normalmente, este tipo de cercanía no hubiera sido cómoda para Gen, pero ella no detectaba malicia en el científico. Solo era un acercamiento para escuchar los susurros que su boca emitía. Aquel joven era demasiado transparente cuando interactuaba con otros.

¿Puedes crearlo en este mundo de piedra? Un refresco de cola. – Interrogó la maga con cansancio.

Si, si puedo. Aunque nadie más pueda. – Contestó Senku con una sonrisa decidida y amable.

La maga no quería admitir que su voto había sido ganado desde que vio las marcas en el árbol. Ella quería buscar una buena excusa para maquillar su interés por la mente de Senku. Pero al final, su verdadero deseo había hecho aparición como algo tan simple. Indudablemente, traicionar a Tsukasa por un refresco de cola podía parecer algo estúpido, pero para Gen tenía mucho significado.

En su carrera, ella no se podía dar el lujo de consumir muchos alimentos para cuidar su cuerpo y evitar dejar de ser un “joven” simplemente delgado. La preparación para ciertos trucos y la imagen para su público, eran aspectos que ella priorizaba antes que a sí misma. Debido a esto, tomar un refresco de cola era un lujo muy grande, a pesar que fuera su bebida favorita en todo el mundo.

Ahora, ella le había revelado su añoranza por el mundo que se había perdido. El interés por la ciencia estaba de manera subliminal en esa petición. Un imperio como el de Tsukasa, en donde nadie podría disfrutar un refresco entre la selección de quien debía vivir y quien no, era difícilmente un lugar cómodo para Gen. Por eso, aunque ella estuviera cayéndose por la agonía, sus pies se moverían para llevar la mentira más grande que se sostendría de su deseo.

Ella le daría tiempo a Senku con su único talento de engañar.

000

Después que su traición a Tsukasa saliera a la luz, ella se sintió extraña habitando el Reino de la Ciencia. Gen gozaba de una libertad muy inusual, aunque tampoco dejó de ocultar su verdadero género por costumbre. Algunos hábitos serían difíciles de quitar, pero al menos esto le daba a ella, la capacidad de estar cerca de Senku. Gen se entretenía mucho al ver qué tantas locuras podía idear esa mente en este mundo de piedra, aunque ella quedara estupefacta la mayoría del tiempo por los proyectos disparatados.

Es todo un reto aburrirse aquí eh… - Gen se dijo a si misma mientras descansaba su cabeza en la mesa del laboratorio de Senku. Recapitular todo lo que había sucedido en esos pocos meses le daba cierta diversión a Gen, pero le hacía preguntarse hasta donde la llevaría su admiración por Senku. Esta interrogante provocó un pequeño miedo en el fondo de su mente, llegando a una conclusión a la que no quería ni debía dar una identidad.

¿Qué haces aquí? – Una pregunta en medio de la oscuridad casi hace gritar a Gen.

¡¿Q-Quién anda ahí…?! Ah, Senku-chan… No me des esos sustos, por favor. – Gen casi dejar ir a su verdadera voz por el miedo.

Yo soy el que debería decir eso… - Senku iluminó el laboratorio con la lámpara de mano que estaba a prueba.

Lo siento jajaja… ¿Vas a trabajar? Mejor me voy para que puedas concentrarte. – Gen sonrió nerviosamente entretanto hacia su huida estratégica. Hace unos instantes, ella estaba cerca de llegar a una idea que involucraba a Senku. Lo mejor para ella, era distraerse en otra cosa que no tuviera relación con el científico para su bienestar mental.

Gen… - Una palabra de Senku fue suficiente para detener su escape.

¿Si? – Ella volteó hacia él.

No me digas que tú dormías aquí… - Senku dijo sin rodeos.

No, solo me detuve a pensar sobre la inmortalidad del cangrejo. Era una bonita noche para eso. – Gen soltó la respuesta sin temor de decir que andaba perdiendo el tiempo.

Senku se quedó en silencio por unos segundos hasta que movió sus labios para soltar lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

Puedes dormir conmigo. – Él hizo esa proposición de la manera más natural.

Por su parte, Gen se había quedado callada por lo directa de la proposición.

Hace poco, confeccioné colchones porque Chrome se estaba quejando de sus dolores de espalda. Todavía sobran por si tú quieres tomar alguno. Además, hay espacio en el observatorio. – Él explicó con tranquilidad.

Eso pensé. Jejeje… Entonces tomaré un colchón, pero… ¿No molestaré en el observatorio? La idea era que esa fuera tu habitación. – Gen quería creer que habían dobles intenciones, pero se trataba de Senku. Existían más posibilidades que la Luna girara en sentido contrario a que Senku le hiciera proposiciones indecorosas. Aunque no era que la maga quisiera que eso pasara, sino que a ella le gustaba la forma tan franca como él expresaba cualquier tema dirigido a su persona.

Solo te advierto que los ronquidos de Chrome llegan hasta el observatorio. A veces es insoportable… - Agregó el científico.

También se escuchan los ronquidos de Chrome-chan en el laboratorio… - Dijo ella siguiendo los pasos de Senku hasta su guarida.

¿De verdad estaba bien que ella durmiera en el observatorio?

000

Después de compartir la habitación con Senku, Gen experimentó una sensación tan rara como si siempre hubiese estado ahí. Ella pensó que le costaría adaptarse a Senku, pero ahí estaba esa comodidad fantasma, dejándola vivir sin ocultarse de nada. Generalmente, Senku era muy distraído o quizás no le importaba ciertas cosas de ella.

Esto era una ganancia para Asagiri Gen.

Por fin, ella se había topado con alguien que no le afectaba su personalidad y hábitos turbios. Aun así, a ella no le agradaba estar emocionándose por algo así. Gen empezaba a creer que estaba perdiendo la cabeza, porque esos pensamientos eventualmente la llevarían al desastre. Ella había comenzado a ver brillos extraños cada vez que Senku decía cosas oscuras.

Estoy enferma… ¿Verdad? – Esa fue la etiqueta que ella se auto-impuso al no saber cómo catalogar su enfermedad mental.

En esta tarde en especial, ella tomaría un baño para relajarse mientras ordenaba sus ideas. Aunque ella tuviera que golpear a su subconsciente hasta hacerlo entrar en razón. De todas formas, ella tendría esta sección del río para hablar en alta voz y nadie la escucharía. Por consiguiente, ella se hundió en el agua para dar alivio a su cansado cuerpo.

Ah, quizás solo debería dejar pasar todo y ya… ¿No? – Gen suspiró con desgano.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió…? – Otra voz casi hace que el alma de Gen saliera disparada de su cuerpo por la repentina aparición. Incluso ella había dejado ir parte del tono original de sus cuerdas vocales. En ese instante, ella se percató que Senku estaba del otro lado del río. Ella no lo había visto porque había unas rocas interponiéndose cuando llegó, pero ahora dentro de las aguas del río era más visible la figura de él.

¡¿Por qué siempre te asustas de mí?! ¡¿Se puede saber?! – Senku también se había asustado con el grito de Gen.

¡Hubieras dicho que estabas aquí! ¡Casi me matas de un ataque cardiaco! – Gen gritó con el corazón todavía en la garganta.

No te había visto… Me quedé dormido. – Contestó él.

¿Eh? ¿Pasó algo? No es usual que te quedes dormido de esa manera, Senku-chan. – En vez de sentirse nerviosa por estar sin ropa en el agua con su compañero de cuarto, Gen notó que había algo malo con Senku.

Sufrí una quemadura en el brazo y mi pierna. No les dije a los otros y por eso estoy aquí. La mejor forma de tratar con una quemadura leve es enfriarla con agua. A esta hora, el agua se compara a la proveniente de un refrigerador. Pero yo tenía sueño acumulado y me dormí por accidente, aunque planeaba bañarme también. – Senku se rascó el cabello con pereza.

¿Necesitas ayuda? Puedo lavarte al menos el cabello. – Si Senku hubiera sido alguien más, ella no se habría quedado en el río. No obstante, Senku no estaba del todo bien porque había admitido que se sentía agotado. En circunstancias normales, era complicado que él durmiera después de estar días enteros trabajando por su terquedad. Por eso, ella le brindaría ayuda si era necesario, ya que ese era el trabajo de alguien que compartía habitación con él.

Desde el otro lado del río, Senku se encontraba sorprendido, pero toda esa expresión se ocultó con las penumbras que iban arrancando la poca claridad que quedaba.

¿De verdad harás eso por mí? – Interrogó él sin saber qué más decir.

Si, date la vuelta y cierra los ojos. – Ordenó Gen nadando hacia la otra orilla.

Ella sabía que este sería un momento raro, pero si mostraba la suficiente frialdad, no sería nada incómodo.

000

¿Qué estabas haciendo para que incluso tu cabello quedara chamuscado? Tu espalda tiene algunas ampollas también. ¿Sabes? – Indicó ella viendo que el daño era más grande de lo que había descrito Senku. Por otro lado, Gen estaba sentada en una roca a una distancia prudencial de él. La mayoría del cuerpo de ambos estaba sumergido en el agua, así que no había riesgo de ver algo más de lo que se quisiera.

No es nada. He quedado peor con la laca. Mañana estaré como nuevo… – Senku estaba siendo invadido por el sueño, debido a las manos que enjuagaban su cabello lleno de cenizas. Aquellos movimientos le parecían relajantes al científico.

No. Nadie se cura de quemaduras de este nivel de la noche a la mañana. Al menos, tú necesitarás una semana de descanso. ¿Sabes? – Ella pasó sus dedos por la piel enrojecida para evaluarla mejor. Inmediatamente, Senku se encogió por el dolor, confirmando las sospechas de ella.

Definitivamente, no estarás bien mañana. Te vendaré estas áreas apenas lleguemos a la cabaña. – Gen suspiró.

Tch… - Senku pensó que se podría salvar del diagnóstico.

Todo habría podido estar bien si él lo hubiera ocultado mejor. 

Por cierto, tu grito de antes… ¿Esa era tu verdadera voz? – El ambiente se sumergió en un silencio incomodo, solo destrozado por los grillos en el atardecer.

Asagiri Gen se encontró en una encrucijada, porque Senku jamás había hecho una pregunta tan directa y personal.

La mentalista tragó saliva antes de dar su respuesta.

Si. ¿Te gusta? Puedo hacer esa voz para ti. – La única manera de hacer que Senku no quisiera verla, era propiciando un acercamiento que lo hiciera retroceder con su voz original. Por eso, los brazos de ella envolvieron la espalda de Senku, como una araña que tejía la incertidumbre. Ni siquiera le importó a Gen que su pecho rozara la piel de la espalda del hombre que tenía adelante.

Si eso te da la libertad que quieres, puedes hacerlo, Gen. Tampoco es que me disguste la otra voz. Francamente, no me molesta ninguna de las dos voces. Solo quería decir eso ya que tuve la oportunidad de hablar. – La voz de Senku parecía tan segura, pero un vistazo de Gen rompió todo ese teatro. Las orejas del científico sobresalían por lo rojas que estaban por el contacto físico que tenían ambos cuerpos en el agua. Gen siempre supuso que Senku era inmune a los acercamientos con el sexo opuesto. Ahora, ella tenía claro que él era como cualquier persona que no estaba acostumbrada a esto. 

Ah, Senku-chan… Yo esperaba que dijeras que esto era repulsivo. – Gen lo comenzó a soltar para alejarse, pero él retuvo la mano de ella.

¿Repulsivo? Estoy tan agotado como para pensar eso. Además, ya hemos vivido juntos lo suficiente como para que hasta yo comprenda que “repulsivo” no es la palabra correcta para describir esto. - Respondió él con la duda de qué palabra escoger en lugar de su calificativo favorito para relaciones con otras personas.

Aun no le des un nombre a “esto”. Si lo haces, tú estarás más atrapado que esos imanes que hiciste con ese rayo en esa ocasión. – Ella volvió a acercarse a Senku desde su espalda para cubrir su boca con ambas manos.

¿Cómo planeas que yo sepa qué nombre darle a un elemento si no lo investigo a fondo? – Senku apartó con delicadeza las manos de ella para darse la vuelta.

¿Eh? ¿Senku-chan acaba de volver esto en un experimento de campo? Qué atrevido. – Gen no podía negar que estaba más que complacida con este giro absurdo de los eventos. Ella llegó a pensar que quizás se había quedado dormida en la orilla. Esto solo podía ser una cruel jugada de su subconsciente para burlarse de ella. Fue así que ambos rostros se fueron acercando cada vez más hasta que sus labios estaban a centímetros de tocarse.

Lamentablemente, un gruñido les hizo levantar sus rostros hacia un oso enorme que babeaba hambriento.

Ya decía yo que nadie nos había interrumpido… - Atinó a decir el científico tomando la mano de ella para nadar hasta la orilla contraria.

¡Seremos devorados! – Gen empezó a llorar de terror cuando el oso se tiró al agua en su persecución.

000

¿Qué les pasó…? – Chrome vio llegar a Senku con solo un pantalón que no le pertenecía. Por su parte, Gen difícilmente podía taparse con la parte de arriba de su vestimenta, pero al menos ocultaba lo esencial. La única explicación a la que podía llegar Chrome, era que los otros dos se habían repartido la ropa de ella por alguna razón. Quizás tenía algo que ver con los rasguños en la piel de Senku y Gen.

No queremos hablar de eso… - Respondieron ambos al unísono.

Ok, entiendo… - Chrome aceptó la respuesta y dejó pasar a los inquilinos del observatorio hacia sus aposentos.

000

Ah, qué noche más loca… Pensé que ese oso no se rendiría después de la segunda hora. – Senku se había puesto su ropa de dormir.

Lo pensaré dos veces antes de volverme a bañar en ese lugar… - Ella se puso un gran camisón blanco que encontró entre sus cosas.

En definitiva, me tomaré el día de mañana… - Él se sentó en su cama cuando repentinamente unas manos tomaron sus mejillas con firmeza.

No creo que otro oso aparezca aquí. ¿Verdad? - Gen sonrió acercando sus labios al estupefacto científico, dejando fluir una vez más a su verdadera voz para él. Ella no quería darle nombre a ese “algo” que le hacía perder la cabeza cada vez que veía a Ishigami Senku.

No, no aparecerá. Si eso pasa, el oso se comerá primero a Chrome, así que no perdamos el tiempo. – El beso no se hizo esperar cuando el contacto carnoso se apropió de él. Un acercamiento que quizás Senku estaba esperando desde hace un tiempo. El científico no quería quedarse con la duda sobre aquel elemento extraño entre ellos.

Si existía el mutuo acuerdo entre los habitantes del observatorio, quizás ambos en un futuro determinado esclarecerían ese misterio.

Mientras tanto ese “algo” solo sería un beso con el firmamento como testigo silencioso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Básicamente, para adaptar a Gen Fem tuve que introducir una divergencia en el pasado de ella, así que como solo he leído hasta Stone War, pues si pasé algún detallito de Gen, ya saben la razón jejejeje. XD
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado esta mini historia. c:


	2. No he inventado eso aún...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Después de un tiempo, pensé y pensé muchas maneras de continuar el one shot de Gen Fem. Al final, terminé escogiendo esta trama, así que actualicé las etiquetas de advertencia, ya que a partir de aquí, la historia se pone un poco turbia (?)
> 
> Así que si siguen leyendo, es bajo su propio riesgo (?)

**INVIERNO DEL AÑO 5740**

**ALDEA ISHIGAMI**

Esto es molesto… Ese brillo me distrae por completo. – Gen se quejó en la soledad de su escondite que la protegía del trabajo mañanero.

A cierta distancia, Senku estaba dando instrucciones a los aldeanos como era de costumbre. Pronto el invierno terminaría y ellos tendrían que enfrentarse con el imperio de Tsukasa. De momento, no era que ella no quisiera cooperar, pero el trabajo manual era infernal. Un poco de descanso no estaba de más, aunque Senku no estaría feliz con eso.

Por otro lado, a ella no le molestaba tener tiempo para apreciar a Senku. Como ella había expresado antes, él resplandecía sin darse cuenta. Cuando Gen estaba cerca de él, ella debía apartar la vista y evitar que alguien más se percatara de su interés. Ya era bastante malo que el mismo Senku estuviera al tanto de eso, luego que se diera aquel beso cuando el invierno apenas empezaba.

Asagiri Gen no podía escapar de lo evidente, pero podía esconderse y construir una estrategia.

Supongo que es hora de trabajar… ¿Eh? – Ella suspiró levantándose del suelo cuando percibió que Senku estaba mirando en su dirección.

Gen entró en pánico y decidió escapar por los arbustos al ver que el científico se acercaba con una expresión sádica. Rápidamente, ella creó huellas en la nieve para luego regresar sobre estas y subirse a un árbol cercano. Al cabo de unos minutos, Senku vio las huellas y siguió el camino que Gen había plantado, sin sospechar que se trataba de una trampa.

Eres ingenuo, Senku-chan. – Gen se rio por lo bajo.

Fue entonces cuando ella notó una irregularidad en el bosque.

Desde la perspectiva de Gen, Magma caminaba solitariamente por un sendero a varios metros. A Gen le pareció que él estaba alejándose de la aldea, aunque tratándose de Magma, no debía ser algo raro. Magma siempre andaba a su propio ritmo, pero a Gen le sorprendía que él no estuviera acompañado de su secuaz.

Ah, no importa. Ellos tienen derecho a su privacidad… - Gen se dispuso a seguir bajando del árbol cuando vio otras caras conocidas dejando la aldea. Ginro y Kinro caminaban con pasos torpes hacia la misma dirección de Magma. Gen enarcó una ceja bajo la posibilidad que algo raro estuviera sucediendo.

¿Acaso se trataba de una fiesta clandestina para evadir el trabajo?

¿Y ellos no la habían invitado a vaguear también?

No.

Imposible.

Eso sería cierto si Kinro no hubiera estado presente en esa reunión sospechosa. Aquel guerrero solo creía en las reglas. Especialmente, si su líder le había dicho que debían trabajar en la aldea. Gen decidió que era importante llegar al fondo de este raro misterio. 

000

Gen había seguido en silencio a Kinro y Ginro sin problemas. Ellos ni siquiera se habían detenido en su recorrido para vigilar sus alrededores. Incluso hubo ocasiones en que Ginro estuvo a punto de chocar contra árboles en el camino. Pero eso no era lo que le perturbaba a la mentalista, sino el hecho que había un conjunto anormal de huellas en la nieve. Según el rastro, ella podía contar al menos diez personas más, además de los tres que había visto antes.

Por esta razón, Gen se encontró frente a una difícil decisión. Las dos opciones que ella tenía: era seguir con la modalidad furtiva para continuar vigilando o regresar todo el camino para buscar ayuda. La segunda opción quedaba descartada porque si algo malo estaba pasando, la aldea podría perder el rastro. Finalmente, Gen tragó saliva y tuvo que tomar la decisión de perseguir a sus compañeros.

De pronto, una flecha se clavó justo a un lado de su pie. Ella tomó eso como un aviso de que estaba demasiado cerca del enemigo. La única cosa que ella podía hacer, era alertar a los demás de que algo sucedía. Ella salió corriendo mientras escapaba de una lluvia de flechas. Por suerte, Magma también estaba a la vista, así que todos podrían escapar juntos.

¡Ginro! ¡Magma! ¡Kinro! ¡Corran! ¡Enemigos! – Gen agarró el hombro de Kinro para darle la vuelta, notando por primera vez, la raíz de la inquietud que le provocaba esta situación.

Desde este punto, ella también podía ver el rostro de Ginro y Magma. Ella se alejó un poco con la duda de lo que pudiera estar pasando en verdad, ya que las expresiones de sus compañeros reflejaban una pérdida total del sentido de la realidad. Lamentablemente, esos segundos de impresión, le costaron a Gen dos heridas de flecha en su hombro y muslo. Los enemigos encapuchados aparecieron detrás de ella para tirarla al suelo de cara e inmovilizarla con una presión dolorosa de sus brazos contra la espalda.

No queremos testigos. Tendremos que matar a este hombre también. Él no parece útil. – El dueño de una voz siniestra mezclada con molestia, jalaba el cabello de Gen hacia arriba para levantar su cabeza. El frío metal de una navaja hizo su paseo por la carne de la mentalista. Ella no tendría ni tiempo de gritar, porque todo terminaría demasiado rápido.

Una explosión provocó que los atacantes retrocedieran sin pensarlo dos veces.

El enemigo está usando brujería. ¡Retirada! – Gritó el líder del escuadrón dando la orden de escape hacia el bosque.

Para Asagiri Gen, fue un alivio muy grande que aquella navaja se alejara de su piel sangrante. Si el metal hubiera profundizado un poco más, ningún elemento científico habría podido ayudarle. Ella se percató entonces que sus atacantes habían desaparecido como si jamás hubiesen estado ahí en un principio. Pero lo más raro de todo, era que sus compañeros se habían desplomado en el piso.

¡Gen! – Senku se acercó a toda prisa a ella.

¡S-Senku-chan! ¡Ellos…! ¡Hay que revisarlos! – Gen se levantó con dificultad para llegar hasta donde estaban los caídos.

Antes de que tú pienses en alguien más, tengo que revisarte a ti. Ahora mismo tienes dos flechas en tu cuerpo y una herida en tu cuello, mentalista. ¿Me estás escuchando? – El científico estaba tratando de evitar que ella se moviera más, ya que él desconocía que tan profundas eran las heridas.

Estoy bien. Es solo que hay algo que no me gusta de esto. Ellos estaban bajo el efecto de algo. Esto no fue un ataque normal. – Ella volteó el cuerpo de Kinro, visualizando que el hombre seguía con la mirada perdida.

¡Oye, Kinro! ¡Despierta! – Senku abofeteó levemente el rostro del guardia.

Kinro abrió los ojos con espanto al notar que no estaba en su puesto de trabajo.

¿Qué sucedió…? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? – El hombre de lentes evaluó todo el panorama hasta que vio a Gen sangrando.

Luego pensaremos en eso… Ahora necesitamos regresar a la aldea para esperar un nuevo ataque. – Senku sacudió a Magma con brusquedad.

¿Eh…? ¿Qué? – Magma despertó aún más perdido que Kinro.

Levántate, Magma. Necesito que lleves a Gen. Él está herido. – Senku dio la orden con seriedad.

¿Qué dices, Senku-chan? Esta sangre es falsa. No siento dolor. – Gen insistía con que estaba bien para caminar hasta que se fijó en un pequeño charco rojo bajo su pie izquierdo. Con una rápida mirada, Gen observó que todo su pantalón estaba bañado en sangre. Lentamente, ella cayó en cuenta de que quizás si había sido herida de gravedad. 

¿E-Es mi sangre…? P-Pero… - Como acto final, la mentalista entró en shock al ver mucha sangre brotando de su cuerpo, desmayándose a los pocos segundos. Por suerte, Senku logró sujetarla del brazo antes de que cayera al suelo. Aun así, él no tenía la fuerza suficiente para bajarla con lentitud al piso. Por lo que Magma, en medio de un suspiro, se echó en brazos a la mujer inconsciente.

Por eso te dije que no te movieras bruscamente, idiota. Tú no sentías dolor gracias a la adrenalina. – Senku suspiró por la actitud despreocupada de Gen.

000

¿Qué le sucedió a Gen? – Kohaku fue la primera que se encontró al grupo que venía a toda velocidad hacia el observatorio, a excepción de Senku que estaba por perder la consciencia por el cansancio de correr sin parar.

Él fue herido por el enemigo. Logré espantarlos con una versión portátil de la bomba de sonido, pero no puedo asegurar que ellos no volverán pronto. Conté alrededor de 10 individuos armados con lanzas y cuchillos. – Senku le indicó con su mano a Magma que llevara a Gen hasta su habitación. Por su lado, el científico hizo una parada en la sección de Chrome para recolectar los materiales necesarios en su emergencia. Mientras que Kohaku caminaba detrás de él, para escuchar el resto de la explicación de lo que había sucedido con la mentalista.

¿Se trata de gente del imperio de Tsukasa…? – Interrogó Kohaku con dudas.

No lo creo. Ellos se refirieron a la ciencia como brujería. – Respondió Senku.

El científico y la guerrera se trasladaron con rapidez hacia la parte superior, llegando justo cuando Magma dejaba a Gen en su cama. Magma no soltó ninguna palabra, pasando junto a la joven Kohaku quien percibía su actitud un poco rara. Ignorando a Magma, Kohaku pasó su atención de vuelta a Senku para conocer más detalles del ataque.

Por su parte, Magma continuaba aturdido porque no entendía qué había pasado en el bosque. Él no recordaba ni siquiera qué había estado haciendo antes de despertar cerca de la maga herida. Con eso en mente, Magma se retiró del observatorio con más dudas que respuestas. Senku se percató de esto, pero no había nada que él pudiera hacer, ya que Gen no estaba siquiera consciente para evaluar este desastre. Por suerte, era ventajoso que Magma se hubiera ido, porque él podría hacer su petición con más libertad.

Necesito que me ayudes con ella, Kohaku. – Senku señaló la ropa de Gen.

Ah, entiendo. – Kohaku estaba por abrir la vestimenta en cuestión entretanto Senku miraba hacia otro lado, pero la mano de Gen se interpuso.

No es necesario… Ya estoy despierto. – Gen posó sus ojos en Kohaku acompañados de una sonrisa.

¿Gen? – Ella sentía que la maga quería decir algo, así que la ayudó a sentarse.

Homura-chan está en peligro. Tendremos que capturarla antes de tiempo. Kinro, Ginro y Magma estaban en trance por la manipulación de alguien. Ellos estaban siendo guiados hacia el enemigo. – La mentalista decía todo con preocupación extrema.

Espera… ¿Me estás tratando de decir que alguien los estaba controlando para que salieran de la aldea? – Senku estaba sorprendido, ya que dudaba encontrar algo como esto en el mundo de piedra.

Es una conjetura que saqué en pocos segundos, pero puedo decir que esto es posible. Las personas que estaban siendo controladas son las que usualmente están fueran de aldea como Kinro-chan y Ginro-chan. En el caso de Magma-chan, él siempre está solo en las cercanías de este territorio. – Gen explicó soportando el dolor que por fin se manifestaba en su sistema nervioso.

Ya veo. Está bien, Gen. Iré por ella antes de que sea demasiado tarde. – Kohaku se puso en movimiento al entender la gravedad del asunto, saliendo del observatorio sin perder tiempo.

Seguirás sangrando hasta morir, idiota. – El científico tenía mala cara.

Lo siento… En verdad, lo siento. Pero temo que haya más personas en el estado de Magma y los otros. – Gen sabía que Senku estaba molesto porque sus heridas seguían sin tratamiento.

Como sea, empezaré quitándote la flecha de tu pierna. Esto va a doler. ¿Lista? – Él interrogó posando sus manos en la parte frágil de la flecha. Gen tragó saliva y asintió, dándole paso libre a Senku para que procediera. Por consiguiente, él rompió la flecha lo más rápido posible para que ella no sufriera tanto.

N-No dolió nada… Jajaja… - Gen hizo el esfuerzo sobrehumano de no gritar. 

Senku no dejó ir más palabras, dedicándose así a desinfectar los implementos que utilizaría mientras ella se quitaba la parte baja de su vestimenta. Si el científico seguía hablando, parte de su estrés anterior saldría a flote. En la mente de Ishigami Senku, todavía estaba fresca la escena en que Gen estaba siendo jalada de su cabello para que su garganta fuese cortada. Este incidente le había helado la sangre, porque unos segundos más en que él se hubiese tardado en activar la bomba, Gen habría muerto irremediablemente. Por un instante, Senku se detuvo en lo que estaba haciendo cuando vio aparecer el temblor en sus manos. El miedo había golpeado su sistema por completo de manera tardía.

Esto era casi igual al terror que él experimentó cuando Yuzuriha iba a ser asesinada por Tsukasa.

No estoy muerta, Senku-chan. – Unas palabras directas fueron suficiente para sacar al científico de su ataque silencioso de miedo.

Como si eso me importara, tú tienes al menos nueve vidas… – Senku rodó los ojos recuperándose de inmediato del terror. Él volteó con la idea de dejar de pensar en cosas que no le parecían productivas, para entonces encontrarse con el mar de sangre que brotaba de nuevo. El ritmo de la hemorragia había aumentado después de sacar la flecha.

Estoy bien. Estoy bien. No me voy a morir jajaja… No me voy a morir. No me voy a morir. – Gen empezó a repetirse eso como un mantra mientras se sentaba de nuevo.

Senku se preguntaba qué había pasado con la confianza de Gen de hace unos segundos.

Esta flecha solo atravesó una parte superficial de tu muslo. Creo que no tendrás problemas con suturas y vendas. – Él le pasó un bulto de tela a Gen.

¿Y esto para qué es? – Preguntó ella con temor de que se tratara de lo que estaba pensando.

No he inventado la anestesia aun, Gen. – Senku contestó con un suspiro.

A los pocos minutos, un grito se escuchó dentro del observatorio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pobre Gen xD


	3. Vas muy rápido, Senpai.

Esto es malo… - Kohaku observaba con sudor frío el sitio en donde se suponía que Homura siempre los observaba.

La sangre se dirige a lo profundo del bosque… - Chrome evaluó las manchas rojas, algunas más grandes que otras. El patrón evidenciaba que se había dado un forcejeo en la escena. Por esta razón, sería imposible salvar a Homura usando el grupo actual.

Yo iré por ella, Chrome. El rastro no tiene mucho tiempo de haberse hecho. – Ella empezó a correr en dirección de su objetivo.

Oye… ¡Espera…! ¡No puedes ir tu s-sola…! – El joven estaba por perseguirla cuando su pie aplastó algo que hizo un ruido muy curioso. Fue entonces que sus ojos se encontraron con un artículo parecido a una maraca. Chrome nunca había visto este objeto, pero por los adornos extraños que poseía, estaba claro que se le había caído a una persona que no pertenecía a la aldea.

000

¡Kyaaa! ¡Detente, senpai! ¡V-Vas muy rápido! – Gen se retorcía con cada movimiento de mano de Senku.

El sonrojo era evidente en el rostro de la chica.

¡¿Quieres callarte, mentalista?! ¡Voy a amordazarte si continuas haciendo esa voz de mocosa de secundaria! - Gruñó el científico totalmente indignado.

Me estás haciendo una sutura en carne viva. Tengo que soportarlo de alguna manera. Tú rostro fastidiado es bastante relajante, así que… Senpai… Con más dulzura ahora. ¿Si? – Gen guiñó un ojo para intentar parecer coqueta, pero Senku respondió con una puntada en su piel.

¡Gyaaaaaaaaaaaa! – Gen lloraba por la agonía hasta que Senku cortó hilo con una navaja, terminando con el vendaje del muslo.

Bien, está listo. – Senku le dio un manotazo a la pierna de Gen solo para vengarse por lo de antes.

Eso duele… - La mentalista se estaba arrepintiendo de molestar a Senku con cosas pervertidas. Normalmente, este comportamiento estaba en contra de las políticas de Gen dentro de la interacción con el científico. Para su desgracia, ella no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad de hacerle una broma a su compañero de cuarto.

No hemos terminado. Tu cuello y hombro todavía necesitan atención. – Él señaló las partes afectadas con duda.

Si, ya sé… - Gen se giró hacia el científico para que pudiera acercarse más.

Senku se posicionó a un lado de ella para tomar la flecha incrustada por ambos extremos. La mentalista asintió cuando se encontró preparada para la descarga de dolor que se aproximaba. Ella tomó el pedazo de tela y lo mordió cuando Senku rompió la punta de la flecha. Los pedazos del objeto cayeron al suelo después de ser separados de ella.

S-Senku-senpai es muy enérgico. – Dijo ella con otra voz distinta de mujer.

Existía otra razón por la que ella hacía este repertorio de bromas contra el científico. Gen no quería que Senku viera que ella estaba sufriendo demasiado. Si ella ocultaba la mayoría de su dolor físico, Senku no sentiría que esto era parte de su responsabilidad. De la misma manera, ella lidiaba con el terror que había experimentado al estar tan cerca de morir degollada. La mentalista haría todo lo que estaba en sus manos para hacer este desastre lo más llevadero posible.

Voy a coser a tu lengua inquieta, mentalista. – Senku respondió sabiendo lo que ella estaba tratando de hacer en este momento.

Q-Qué miedo… - Ella sudó frío cuando Senku levantó la aguja primitiva con aura siniestra.

Dejando de lado las bromas, debo quitarte los obstáculos para suturar también tu hombro. Ni siquiera tus bolsas de sangre falsa pudieron parar esta flecha… - Senku observaba el trabajo del tallado de la flecha que ni siquiera tenía la Aldea Ishigami, dándole la espalda a Gen en el proceso. La punta de la flecha era más gruesa y pesada, por lo que era más complicada de sacar de la víctima, debido a que se trataba de un trabajo hecho a base de piedra. En este caso, esa letalidad había servido para obstaculizar el paso de la sangre del hombro al exterior, hasta que el mencionado objeto fuese extraído.

Si, entiendo. – Gen se levantó de la cama para empezar a quitarse el abrigo, seguido del kimono que desató con rapidez. No había ni una pizca de vergüenza en los rostros de ambos jóvenes. Esta vez, los dos habían preparado sus máscaras de indiferencia para esta cercanía aún más peligrosa. Cuando Senku se dio la vuelta hacia la espalda desnuda que lo esperaba, él procedió a desinfectar el área de la piel que sería tratada.

Muerde la tela, Gen. Voy a empezar. – Ella obedeció sintiendo como la aguja una vez más se hundía en su carne.

Por más que Gen intentó que su cuerpo no temblara, era inevitable el dolor que se desataba con el baile del hilo y la aguja.

000

¿Quiénes son ellos…? No son de esta aldea. – Homura trataba de perder al enemigo, pero ellos parecían estar a su nivel de habilidad.

A este paso, ella sería capturada antes de lograr perderlos. Repentinamente, varios cuchillos fueron lanzados hacia su ubicación, obligándola a subir más en el árbol donde se encontraba. Para su mala fortuna, el arma de sus perseguidores había logrado dar de lleno en su pierna, aumentando el número de heridas que ya tenía. Ella cayó al suelo desde esa altura, pero la nieve logró amortiguar el golpe.

Los diez perseguidores hicieron aparición con sus capuchas negras.

Esta mujer parece buena. A Cuarzo podría gustarle. – Habló el jefe del grupo.

¡Tápate la nariz, Homura! – Gritó Kohaku usando la bomba de olor que había fabricado Chrome días antes.

La vigilante obedeció notando como toda visibilidad se hundía dentro de un nauseabundo humo. Los intrusos retrocedieron dándole tiempo a Kohaku de tomar del brazo a Homura y escapar en medio de la distracción. Con esta acción, Kohaku había provocado que los intrusos estuvieran más cautelosos de acercarse a ellas mientras huían.

Es mejor dejar ir a esas dos por ahora. Todos están al tanto de nuestra presencia aquí. – El líder sabía que era mala idea abandonar su objetivo así, pero ellos necesitaban que el pueblo estuviera tranquilo para poder ingresar.

De esa manera, ambas mujeres pudieron alejarse lo suficiente.

000

Solo falta tu cuello, Gen. – Senku se movió hacia el frente de ella, quedando completamente concentrado en su trabajo.

El científico no se había dado cuenta que él no le había dado tiempo de cubrirse a la mentalista. A pesar de esto, Gen se percató de inmediato que ya Senku no respondía a los estímulos de su alrededor. Gen conocía esta faceta de Senku, porque ella lo observaba a menudo en el laboratorio. No había necesidad de ponerse en guardia, así que Gen tomó la mejor posición para que él pudiera desinfectar la herida de su cuello. Ella agradecía que la preocupación de Senku se hubiera esfumado por completo. Lo mejor de todo era que Gen podría disfrutar de las manos de Senku sin remordimientos, aunque ella casi perdía la vida por esto.

“Esto está mal…” – Ella se dijo a sí misma en su mente, perdiendo la concentración por unos segundos.

De pronto, los ojos de Senku se posaron sobre ella, dejándola visualmente indefensa ante el otro.

Deja de soñar despierta. - Senku tomó la quijada de ella para observar la herida que estaba ahora limpia.

D-Disculpa… Jajaja… - Gen sudó frío por un momento sin saber qué hacer con su nerviosismo silencioso.

Esto podría dejarte una cicatriz en esta área cuando sane. Lo siento… Debí ser más rápido siguiendo tu rastro en ese instante. – Él se disculpó para sorpresa de ella.

Generalmente, a Senku no le hubiera importado una trivialidad como esa.

¿Eh? No pienso que tú debas disculparte por algo que estaba fuera de tu alcance. Igualmente, tú fuiste el que me salvaste, Senku-chan. Una cicatriz en mi cuello no es nada. Al contrario, voy a parecer más legendariamente ruda. – Gen dijo triunfante señalando su cuello.

Si. Si. Lo que digas, mentalista. – Senku empezó a trabajar de nuevo para darle los pasos finales a las vendas que caían sobre la piel de ella.

¡Senku! ¡Encontramos a Homura! ¡Ella está herida también! – El grito de Kohaku vino desde la parte baja del observatorio.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron con espanto para luego dedicarse a poner todo en orden en sus respectivos asuntos, antes de que Kohaku subiera y viera toda la escena. Fácilmente, ellos podían ser víctimas de una malinterpretación que ninguno de los dos necesitaba. De esa manera, Gen logró estar vestida cuando Kohaku abrió la puerta del observatorio.

000

Esto no es bueno… Ya teníamos las manos llenas con Tsukasa. – Senku hizo el comentario cuando terminó de tratar las heridas de Homura.

No creo que deberías decir eso delante de Homura-chan. – Gen suspiró ante la franqueza de Senku.

Esas personas están acostumbradas a hacer esto. No tuve ninguna oportunidad. – Por su parte, Homura seguía en shock por lo fácil que había sido arrinconada por el enemigo.

Está claro ahora que ellos no son del Imperio de Tsukasa… ¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿No se supone que la aldea Ishigami tenía el único asentamiento humano? - El científico se masajeó la sien buscando una respuesta a su propia pregunta.

En realidad, nosotros no somos los únicos aunque no podría confirmarlo del todo. Mi padre siempre hablaba de los criminales que habían sido echados con anterioridad de la aldea, pero desde que nací nunca he visto algún caso de exilio. Pensé que eran leyendas urbanas de la aldea. – Contestó Kohaku con duda.

Es verdad. Creo que Ginro lo mencionó la primera vez que nos conocimos. – Senku cayó en cuenta de ese detalle que había dejado de lado.

¿De verdad se hacía eso…? Pensé que no desterraban a nadie, si incluso Magma-chan hacía de las suyas aquí. – Un detalle que le pareció raro a la mentalista.

Yo también me pregunté eso hace mucho tiempo, aunque supongo que él ya no es un problema para merecer el exilio. – Contestó Kohaku.

Por cierto, encontré esto en el bosque después de seguir el rastro de Homura. ¿Saben lo que es esto? – Chrome intervino en la conversación para mostrar el objeto enigmático.

Eso es como una maraca… ¿No? Aunque me confunde el espejo en el diseño y todos esos adornos con plumas. Me da miedo. – Gen fue la primera persona en dar su opinión con respecto al hallazgo de Chrome.

Estoy seguro que esto se le cayó a uno de esos sujetos. Parece un instrumento muy malo. - Chrome agitó la maraca, pero nada sucedió dentro del observatorio, además del sonido extraño que salió del objeto.

No parece algo científico. Aun así, esto es interesante porque es algo creado por otro asentamiento humano. Dudo que podamos descalificar esto como algo que ellos usaron contra esos tres. – Senku dio su veredicto final ante el artilugio.

Hablando de esos tres, mi padre me avisó que no ha habido cambio en sus estados. Ellos siguen aturdidos sin saber qué les sucedió. Por lo tanto, no hemos disminuido la vigilancia. Todo depende de lo que suceda esta noche. – Kohaku les recordó que las circunstancias podrían complicarse más en pocas horas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En realidad, tengo escrito hasta el capítulo 6, pero solo he corregido hasta el tercero xD
> 
> Quizás traiga lo que falta entre el jueves al sábado. 
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado lo que va de la historia, aunque es poco xD


	4. Demonios

Gen miraba por la ventana con el objeto desconocido en sus manos, cuando Senku ingresó al observatorio con un bulto de ropa en medio de la noche.

Después que tú interrogaste a nuestros miembros cautivos, yo decidí que era buena idea revisar su vestimenta. Por eso, encontré algunas cosas muy interesantes. – Respondió Senku poniendo la ropa en un rincón.

¿De verdad? Eso es bueno. ¿Qué fue lo que encontraste? – Gen giró su cabeza con atención.

Encontré el rastro de una flor que no tuvo muchos estudios hace 3,700 años. Nuestros visitantes provienen de un área cercana a un lago bastante grande, en donde crecen muchos Lotos Azules. También se le puede llamar a esta flor como Lirio Azul de Agua. Es una planta que los científicos creían que fue utilizada por ciertas culturas para rituales. Por supuesto, la forma fácil de usar esa flor es triturándola hasta hacerla polvo. – El científico se sentó frente a Gen para mostrarle la muestra en un pequeño frasco.

¿Qué tipo de rituales…? – Ella observó la pequeña cantidad de polvo azul.

De lo poco que yo conozco de esta flor, dependiendo de la dosis puede ser tanto medicinal como psicoactiva. Tú estabas en lo cierto. El enemigo usó esto de alguna forma para controlar a los miembros de la Nación de la Ciencia a través de un ritual. Aunque el número de rituales que fue usada esta flor en la antigüedad es enorme… – Sentenció Senku omitiendo cierta información.

Esto solo me hace sentirme más nerviosa… ¿Y si es adictiva? - Gen cambió a su voz original, ya que comenzaba a sentirse cansada por el esfuerzo extra que estaba poniendo en ese día.

Nos daremos cuenta en unos días si este extracto es adictivo, aunque lo dudo. De momento, hay que tratar de capturar por lo menos a un intruso para sacarle información de su grupo. Los incentivos han sido puestos en sus respectivos sitios para atraer al objetivo. – El científico sonrió de manera macabra.

Si, lo olvidaba. Tú y yo somos el cebo porque interrumpimos su jugada. Adicionalmente, una de las víctimas ha sido puesta a disposición del enemigo. – Gen temblaba aterrada porque estaría en medio de todo.

Puedes estar tranquila, Gen. Todo el observatorio está rodeado. Solo nos queda esperar que el enemigo venga por Magma y por nuestras vidas. – Senku trataba de tranquilizar el ambiente porque sabía que esta era una jugada demasiado peligrosa. Lo último que él habría querido hacer, era mantener a Gen en el observatorio, pero el enemigo había tratado de eliminarla por ser un testigo.

No me preocupa que ellos vengan. Lo que me llena de ansiedad es tu extraña suerte. Mi mente no ha dejado de pensar en todos los posibles y ambiguos escenarios desde que regresé aquí. Perdí la cuenta después del escenario #34. – Gen sudaba frío mientras murmuraba junto a la ventana.

Mantén tus nervios fríos, Gen. Tu mente y lengua afilada no estarán despiertas en el momento que todo ocurra. De paso, trataré que esto termine en un solo movimiento en esta noche. – Senku observó la Luna llena levantándose en el horizonte con determinación.

Lo haré, Senku-chan. Por otro lado, tengo una idea de cómo usar el artefacto del enemigo. Tú me terminaste de dar las pistas que necesitaba con tu investigación. – Gen decía esto con una sonrisa que no parecía confiada del todo.

000

Una sombra se desplazó hasta donde estaba la jaula de bambú de Magma. Rápidamente, la mano del prisionero sobresalió entre los barrotes en un intento por atrapar al desconocido. El encapuchado retrocedió un poco para evitar caer en las garras del hombre furioso.

¡¿Tú fuiste el que me lanzó ese hechizo extraño?! ¡Acércate para que mate! – Gruñó Magma como bestia enfurecida.

Como siempre, un bárbaro en toda regla. – Comentó la persona bajo el manto oscuro.

¡Abre esta jaula y dime eso de nuevo en mi cara! – Gritó el rubio.

Ah, como quieras. Ya en este punto, siento que todo el plan está arruinado. La idea era que nadie se diera cuenta. ¿Sabes? Aunque no es tu culpa… - El desconocido cortó con su lanza los soportes de la jaula para dejar salir al fornido hombre. Lamentablemente, un trueque de dedos detuvo a Magma en su lugar. El intruso levantó su arma con la que esperaba atravesar la garganta de la víctima bajo el trance repentino.

Fue divertido interactuar con tu patética existencia. – El intruso estaba a centímetros de acabar con Magma, cuando un escudo redirigió el ataque de la lanza hacia otro punto en el suelo.

¡Ríndete! ¡Estás rodeado! – Kohaku se interpuso entre Magma y el hombre sospechoso entretanto la guardia de la aldea cerraba el camino de escape.

Me lo supuse… Por eso, yo quería terminar a Magma primero. No sirve de nada este teatro. Debimos haber tomado esta aldea desde el principio. ¡Muerte a los demonios de piedra! ¡Muerte al líder actual de la Aldea Ishigami! – Gritó el joven quitándose su capucha con la intención de iniciar una guerra.

De repente, un grupo de flechas encendidas propagaron el fuego en el observatorio. Kohaku pateó a Magma hacia el interior de la jaula para protegerlo del ataque. Por suerte, ellos habían preparado escudos más grandes para un ataque de esta escala. Lamentablemente, el hombre que había declarado la guerra, se dirigía hacia el observatorio con una sed de sangre temible. Kokuyo se interpuso en el camino del intruso, pero apareció el grupo restante de los invasores para darle apoyo al líder.

¡Encárgate de ellos, Ágata! ¡Yo tomaré la cabeza del líder! – Gritó el intruso dando un salto hacia el observatorio en llamas.

¡Esto no era parte del plan, Ópalo! ¡Cuarzo-sama va a enojarse! – La voz de una mujer se escuchó en medio del choque de lanzas y espadas.

¿Cuarzo…? – Kokuyo se quedó pensando por un segundo la familiaridad que sentía con la mención de ese nombre. Una lanza pasando sobre su cabeza le impidió al ex lider, seguir analizando aquello que le molestaba. No le quedó de otra que continuar con el fragor de la batalla.

000

La buena noticia es que este era el escenario #17. La mala noticia es que no encontré una solución que me ayudara a escapar a salvo de ese mismo escenario... ¡Vamos a ser asesinados, Senku-chan! – Gen seguía tratando de salvar por lo menos a su almohada en medio de un ataque de pánico. Era una pésima idea que ellos escaparan con esa lluvia de flechas que caía allá afuera. Solo quedaba seguir con el plan hasta las últimas consecuencias.

La ventana fue cortada en pedazos para dejar pasar a un sonriente Ópalo.

Cálmate, mentalista. Lo peor apenas llega… - Senku se preparó para recibir al sujeto que probablemente había tratado de degollar a Gen en la mañana.

Buenas noches, líder de la aldea Ishigami. – Ópalo saludó con cordialidad mientras su cabello negro como sus intenciones, se mecían al ritmo de la brisa nocturna.

Al menos, ahora tienes la decencia de saludar en vez de raptar a los aldeanos. – Respondió Senku.

Si. Yo sé cómo te sientes con respecto a eso. A mí tampoco me gustaba la idea. Esta era una opción demasiado tranquila cuando era obvio lo que debía hacerse. – Ópalo saltó del barandal de la ventana para caminar dentro de la habitación con total tranquilidad. El chirrido de la lanza siendo arrastrada por el suelo, puso a ambos jóvenes en un estado de nerviosismo ante el inminente peligro. Este hombre no parecía alguien con quien se pudiera negociar, pero aparentemente era bastante hablador a los ojos de Gen.

La mentalista le dio una fugaz mirada a su compañero, cuya respuesta no fue más que un ligero guiño. Esta era la señal que Gen temía. El último recurso que se usaría si ellos llegaban a estar en esta situación. Por lo pronto, Gen afinó su voz para tomar su usual tono con el enemigo.

¿En verdad es necesario que tú nos asesines, Ópalo-chan? Nosotros podríamos formar una alianza con tu aldea. – Gen comenzó las negociaciones.

No somos una pobre aldea como esta. Somos el Reino Azul. Nosotros no necesitamos hacer negocios con dos demonios de piedra que robaron este territorio. Ustedes no tienen derecho a estar en este sitio. – Respondió Ópalo sintiéndose insultado por las palabras de Gen.

“¿Demonios de piedra? ¿Así ellos nos ven a Gen y a mí?” – Senku en su mente entendió el mensaje claro entre las palabras de Ópalo.

No tienes opción entonces, humano. Nosotros los demonios podemos controlar muchas cosas, incluso el destino de unos pobres mortales como tú. Te di la opción de establecer buenas relaciones, pero desde el principio de los tiempos, el humano ha sido terco en darnos tributo. Yo, Asagiri Gen, como dios de la Verdad Absoluta, te condeno a que tengas mala suerte. – Gen decidió tomar una actitud ególatra, ya que a simple vista, Ópalo veía todo lo suave y pacifico como algo que no debía respetarse. Al menos, ella podría infligir algo de incertidumbre en la mente de su atacante para distraerlo. Ópalo se quedó pensativo por un segundo, pero luego la sonrisa volvió a su rostro.

No caeré en eso… Ya conozco a alguien que huele como tú. No me engañarás. Además, sé que los demonios de piedra pueden ser heridos. Después de todo, casi te asesino en la mañana. – Ópalo levantó su arma en dirección de Gen con las ansias de verla ahogándose en su propia sangre. En la mañana, él había perdido aquel placer a causa del líder de la aldea. Ahora, nadie se interpondría porque Senku no parecía tener talento para batallas cuerpo a cuerpo. Por esta razón, ambos estaban condenados a ser asesinados.

En esos escasos segundos en que Ópalo estaba distraído con Gen, Senku se acercó silenciosamente a su objetivo.

Toma la maldición del dios de la piedra como premio adicional. – Senku sopló en la cara de Ópalo todo el polvo azul que había conseguido reunir en la tarde. Ópalo retrocedió entendiendo de inmediato lo que acababa de respirar en medio de su tos. Justo en ese instante, Gen utilizó la maraca en un rápido movimiento frente al rostro de Ópalo, en donde la víctima observó su rostro en el pequeño espejo del artefacto.

Duerme. – La mentalista ordenó con el riesgo de que su jugada sin pruebas, pudiera fallar estrepitosamente.

Gen había deducido cómo se podría emplear el artefacto para afectar a las víctimas de la mañana. Por supuesto, al ser la primera vez que ella aplicaba este proceso sobre alguien, el efecto no sería tan duradero como para que Senku pudiera noquear al enemigo con facilidad. Ópalo logró llegar con torpeza hasta la ventana, ya que sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse lentamente. De pronto, las manos de Ágata rodearon el pecho de Ópalo para jalarlo hacia el exterior del observatorio.

¡Retirada! ¡Ópalo ya no puede continuar! – Ágata ordenó antes de que el asunto se pusiera aun peor.

Desde el principio, había sido una mala idea atacar a la aldea y al líder de esta manera. Ella lo sabía pero no podía ir en contra de las órdenes de su general. En cuestión de segundos, el grupo había logrado correr al bosque usando las sombras de los árboles como tapadera.

¡Hay que seguirlos! – Kohaku gritó enfurecida.

No. Es mala idea. Ellos tendrían la ventaja sobre nosotros, ya que pudieron atacarnos en pleno invierno. Algo que ni siquiera Tsukasa ha podido hacer. – Sugirió el científico bajando del observatorio.

Está claro que aquella hipnosis había sido ejecutada desde hace un buen tiempo. Esta no es infalible con solo una vez. – Senku agregó teniendo en cuenta que ese grupo sería difícil de manejar si su número aumentaba. En la Aldea Ishigami, el combate era para la sobrevivencia y jerarquía del grupo. En cambio, el Reino Azul parecía tener más desarrollo para el combate e infiltración, además que ellos parecían conocer la situación dentro del Reino de la Ciencia.

000

¡Les digo que no tengo idea! ¡No conozco a esa gente! – Magma seguía declarando sin entender su permanencia en la jaula de bambú después del incidente.

Es probable que él diga la verdad. Igualmente, tendremos que dejar a Magma-chan en observación. Si ellos no vuelven a tener contacto con él, tal vez lo que sea que le hicieron, se desvanezca de su mente en un tiempo. – Dictaminó Gen al ver que era inútil sacarle información a Magma.

¿Piensas que ellos volverán antes de que termine el invierno? – Interrogó Senku con duda.

Dependiendo de la respuesta de Gen, los planes en contra de Tsukasa podrían cambiar un poco.

No lo creo. Por lo que yo entendí, ellos estaban haciendo algo que su jefe no había aprobado. Este último ataque fue improvisado, ya que Ópalo-chan mencionó que debieron haber atacado desde el principio. La verdadera meta era secuestrar a los aldeanos escogidos sin que nadie se diera cuenta. También puedo deducir que ese mismo hombre era su mejor carta. Nosotros inhabilitamos su carta temporalmente. Para finalizar, ningún aldeano ha visto una flor con la descripción del Loto Azul. Debido a esto, no me es difícil adivinar que el Reino azul debe estar bastante lejos de esta región. – Gen dio alivio a la tensión que se respiraba frente al Observatorio, cuyo fuego ya había sido extinguido con anterioridad.

Bien, si el mentalista lo dice, lo creeré. Tendremos que vencer a Tsukasa rápido. Tener a dos enemigos a la espera es el peor escenario, así que aumentaremos la vigilancia solo por si acaso. Desde este momento, nadie puede estar solo cuando salgan de la aldea. – Senku esperaba que no hubiera otra noche como esta.

**VARIOS DÍAS DESPUÉS**

Cuarzo-sama ha pedido que le expliquen la razón de su fracaso. – La cuidadora personal de la cabeza del Reino Azul, exigió un reporte de la situación.

¿Y por qué tengo que explicarte todo esto a ti, Obsidiana? – Gruñó Ópalo a la mujer de cabellos negros y mirada bestial.

Creo que no estás entendiendo tu lugar en este instante. Perdiste a nuestro espía y a los dos nuevos reclutas en medio de tu misión. No conforme con eso, revelaste la existencia de nuestro reino al enemigo. No saldrás bien librado de esto, Ópalo-kun. – Ella devolvió el ataque verbal con un regaño que no dejaba espacio para el ego.

Siempre he pensado que deberíamos ser más salvajes con ese pueblito, pero en este caso, hubo intervención forastera. Había dos demonios de piedra con ellos. Ahora, uno de ellos es el Líder de la Aldea y esos idiotas lo aceptaron como si nada. Magma no cumplió con su tarea de volverse el Líder, se suponía que la aldea estaría bajo su poder en esta época. Mi única opción fue tratar de eliminar a los estorbos. – Ópalo pudo notar la sorpresa en el rostro de Obsidiana al mencionar a los demonios.

Pensé que ellos solo estaban en la gran montaña de roca. En ese sitio donde había muchas estatuas de demonios reunidas. – Obsidiana estaba un poco impactada con la noticia.

El número de los demonios solo aumenta y nosotros estaremos en desventaja muy pronto. Sin contar, nuestro otro asunto pendiente. – Ópalo se burló de la situación, esperando que así la alta jerarquía saliera de su letargo.

No solo es eso. Lo más interesante es que el Imperio de Tsukasa y el Reino de la Ciencia tendrán una batalla a muerte cuando el invierno termine. Ah, pero sabrías eso si tú no fueras un loco de furia atacando a todo lo que se mueve en vez de reunir información correctamente, Ópalo. Me pregunto la razón de que tengamos que soportar a tal inepto General. – Una voz adicional se unió a la conversación desde las sombras.

Si tú estabas aquí, debiste decir algo, Diamante. No es correcto escuchar a escondidas. – Obsidiana regañó a la recién llegada.

Yo quería escuchar las excusas baratas de Ópalo. – Una mujer de cabellos rubios y mirada oscura, apareció junto al susodicho.

Tch… ¿Sigues viva? Yo esperaba más de esos demonios. – Él se quejó con fastidio, pero no agregó más porque sabía que ella tenía razón.

Las noticias nuevas son que esta guerra se dará pronto. Por eso, Ópalo no tenía oportunidad, porque el río está completamente revuelto en este instante. Ambos líderes tienen una batalla por una sustancia que despertará a más demonios en el futuro. Ciertamente, estaremos en una gran desventaja en los próximos años, si ellos logran descubrir la entrada a nuestro _“gran”_ reino. – Diamante dijo con burla deduciendo que Ópalo le había dicho al enemigo que el Reino Azul era enorme.

Tú… - Ópalo miró a la mujer con desprecio, pero decidió que este era el momento de dar la peor noticia de todas.

Esto probablemente enfurecería a la máxima autoridad del reino.

Tengo algo más que informar… Perdí el maldito aparato que usábamos para tener a esos tontos bajo control. Uno de los demonios lo usó contra mí, pero Ágata logró sacarme a tiempo antes de que ellos me capturaran. No sé cómo ese sujeto averiguó la forma de emplearlo. Ellos también usaron el extracto del Alma Azul. – Después de soltar esta revelación, tanto Obsidiana como Diamante no pudieron disimular su asombro.

Un demonio había descubierto el truco de uno de sus artefactos sagrados.

Repentinamente, un sonido metálico le avisó a Obsidiana que debía pasar a la cámara que estaba separada de la sala de junta por una pesada cortina. La cuidadora cruzó hacia el sitio prohibido para escuchar las palabras de su líder. Por unos cuantos segundos, Diamante y Ópalo se quedaron sorprendidos que Cuarzo interviniera en una reunión, cuando el líder prefería solo escuchar en la mayoría de las ocasiones. La espera terminó cuando Obsidiana salió del aposento con una expresión de duda para transmitir la orden suprema.

Cuarzo-sama ha ordenado que vigilemos desde lejos los eventos de la guerra. No haremos ninguna jugada hasta estar seguros de la situación. El objetivo es buscar el punto débil, cuando lo encontremos, el líder decidirá el siguiente paso. Cualquiera que desobedezca estas órdenes, será ejecutado sin piedad. Adicionalmente, Ópalo estará en aislamiento durante un mes por arruinar nuestro secreto. – Obsidiana solo tuvo que aplaudir una vez para que un número de guardias apresaran a Ópalo.

¡Yo soy su general! ¡Suéltenme! – Ópalo luchó inútilmente hasta que un pañuelo fue puesto contra su nariz, condenándolo a un sueño profundo.

Las personas impulsivas no sobreviven aquí. Si su mente logra llegar al siguiente mes, será entretenido. – Diamante sonrió sin sentir la más mínima pena por su compañero. Cuarzo tenía una política estricta con sus órdenes, especialmente cuando se trataba de una estrategia importante. Incluso los generales no se salvaban de sus castigos.

¿Puedo vigilar la aldea Ishigami? – Solicitó Diamante con curiosidad.

Está bien, Diamante. Espero que tú seas más prudente que Ópalo. Supongo que enviaré a Ónix a vigilar el Imperio de Tsukasa. Aunque siento que un mono trabajaría mejor que él. – Obsidiana suspiró diciendo lo último en baja voz, ya que Ónix era alguien importante, pero no muy listo. Lo último que ella quería era enojar a su superior, hablando mal de su descendencia.

Él estará bien si no abre la boca. Igualmente, puedes enviar a Topacio también. – Sugirió la rubia antes de irse del recinto.

No me queda de otra… - Obsidiana percibía la aparición de una jaqueca con todo este asunto.

El infierno era lo único que les esperaba a los humanos con esos seres caminando de nuevo por la Tierra. 


	5. Elemento Irracional

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desde aquí, se dará un time skip, así que nos ubicaremos luego del final de la saga de la Isla del Tesoro en el manga (El primer viaje de Perseo).
> 
> Básicamente, el primer capítulo es un prólogo de la relación de Senku y Gen. Los siguientes capítulos son un prólogo de la historia que se desenvolverá. Pero es a partir de aquí que la verdadera historia comienza de lleno. 
> 
> Sin más que decir, ahí les va el capítulo.

**OTOÑO**

**AÑO 5741**

Creo que por fin puedo relajarme un poco. Tsukasa-chan no me odia. Realmente, temía que él me guardara rencor. También él se ha integrado con los demás, así que han bajado las posibilidades de enemistades entre ambas partes. – Gen se tiró sobre un campo de flores para descansar en esa tarde cálida de Octubre.

No había forma que él te odiara. En tal caso, él tendría que odiarme a mí también. Igualmente, Tsukasa no es ese tipo de persona. – Senku contestó observando la notable relajación después de toda la tensión de sobrevivir a la Isla del tesoro.

Solo hay una cosa que no se ha resuelto hasta este punto. – La mentalista observó las nubes de tormenta que se arremolinaban en el horizonte.

El Reino Azul. ¿No? Ellos no se han manifestado en más de un año. Ahora somos una población más grande que antes. Incluso si ellos nos atacan, nosotros estaremos bien. – Comentó el científico tomando asiento a lado de Gen con la vista puesta en el mal tiempo.

Eso me preocupa un poco, Senku-chan. ¿Por qué ellos están esperando tanto para hacer un movimiento? Esto no es diferente de tener a Homura-chan vigilándonos. – Ella sonrió pero en su expresión no había alegría. Aquella relajación se había ido por completo, dejando un sentimiento de ligera ansiedad. Los cálculos mentales de Gen solo engendraban la posibilidad de un evento malo muy próximo.

¿Esto es referente a mi rara suerte, no? – Senku entendió la verdadera preocupación de la mujer.

Más o menos… Esta tranquilidad solo puede ser parte de tu extraña suerte. Tal vez… - Indicó ella con duda.

Estamos los dos solos… Te vi tosiendo hace un rato. Tú has estado usando tu voz falsa todo el día sin parar, Gen. – Él volteó hacia ella con tono serio.

¿De verdad estamos solos? ¿Y si alguien nos vigila en estos instantes? Aunque no es que importe mi género realmente. Me preocupa más que ellos atrapen a un civil y le hagan lo mismo que a Magma-chan y los otros. – Ella percibió un alivio enorme cuando dejó de forzar su voz, dejando surgir su tono original en medio de sus palabras. El cambio era bastante impresionante si lo visualizabas desde la perspectiva de Senku.

No es que me guste andar sin ningún plan por la vida, pero tú no ganas nada estresándote más con esas ideas. Se supone que eres una mentalista. Tienes que mantenerte fría. Ahora solo te veo hundiéndote en la paranoia. – Él podía ver los nervios en las facciones de Gen.

Tristemente, él no sabía cómo calmar los nervios de Gen.

Hoy en especial, ella estaba más preocupada de lo usual. Tal vez era el cúmulo de incidentes que se habían dado desde que la señal de Why Man había aparecido en sus vidas. Incluso la adrenalina de estar en un tango mortal con la Medusa en la Isla del Tesoro, podría haber dejado secuelas en la mente de ella. Era lógico que la mentalista siempre aliviara el estrés de los demás miembros, antes que el suyo propio. Por eso, una pregunta surgió en la mente de Ishigami Senku.

¿Quién aliviaba el estrés de Asagiri Gen?

He tratado de no pensar en ello, pero recuerdo que existen asuntos pendientes en tu camino. – Inconscientemente, Gen tocó el sitio en donde debería existir una cicatriz a lo largo de su cuello.

“Ya veo. La cicatriz…” – Pensó Senku.

Él no necesitaba ser un mentalista para entender de donde venía el problema.

Últimamente, Gen frecuentaba a Minami Hokutozai por razones de trabajo, quien a su vez tenía un espejo que había pedido meses atrás. Si ella pasaba tiempo en casa de la reportera, tarde o temprano, Gen decidiría fijarse en el espejo para comprobar que la cicatriz siguiera ahí. A pesar de que Gen había dicho que eso no la afectaría, la marca siempre estaría asociada a un momento cercano a la muerte. Desde ese evento, Gen no dejó que ni él ni nadie más observara su cuello, con la finalidad de ocultar su propio miedo.

Esto solo aumentaba el número de cosas que Asagiri Gen ocultaba de los demás.

Para Senku, esto se volvería algo perjudicial para ella en el futuro.

No soy bueno con las palabras de aliento y tampoco puedo prometerte que no seremos atacados. Lo único que puedo hacer es un refresco de cola para más tarde. Es todo… - Senku se levantó del suelo y se alejó sin mirar atrás. Si el científico se atrevía a voltear, él se sonrojaría por lo directo que acababa de ser. Senku ya no estaba acostumbrado a decir estas cosas, porque ellos no habían vuelto a tener acercamientos en un sentido emocional desde hace un tiempo.

¡Senku-chan…! ¿En serio? - Inmediatamente, los ojos de la mentalista se iluminaron con la promesa.

Si, te la llevaré a la cabaña. – Él hizo un ademán despedida sin voltear.

¡La esperaré con ansias! - A Gen se le hacía agua la boca con solo pensar que en unas horas se bebería su néctar prohibido del viejo mundo. Quizás un poco de su refresco favorito podría aliviar esa tensión que se había instalado en su mente. La mentalista estaba por levantarse del suelo cuando el sonido de algo moviéndose en los arbustos, le alertó que ella no estaba sola. Por acto reflejo, ella se puso en la mejor posición para huir, ya que hasta una sombra extraña había visualizado en esa dirección. De pronto, un perro blanco apareció de su escondite para saludar a la asustada mujer.

Me diste un susto de muerte. ¿Qué hace el perro de Suika-chan por aquí? Ah, bueno, no importa. Busquemos a Suika-chan. ¿Si? – Gen comenzó a caminar hacia el centro para poder buscar a la dueña del perro.

000

¿Estás ocupado, Senku? – Una voz se escuchó en la entrada del taller del científico en las cercanías del Perseo.

Algo así, pero puedo escucharte. Ya esta receta me la sé de memoria por ciertas razones. – Senku tenía la mente inmersa en la duda de que si un refresco realmente relajaría a Gen. Pero dentro de esa preocupación, él se había hundido también. Por eso, él decidió que era mejor distraerse en otro tema por unos minutos para recuperar su ritmo usual.

Estuve hablando con Homura. ¿Podrías hablarme sobre el Reino Azul? – Tsukasa no dio rodeos para preguntar justo el tema que Senku no quería tocar del todo.

Ellos nos atacaron a finales del invierno del año pasado. El objetivo era llevarse algunos aldeanos, los cuales parecían ser los más fuertes en combate. Incluso a Homura trataron de raptarla por la misma razón. Solo un grupo de 10 personas nos dio bastantes problemas. Especialmente, porque era notable que ellos utilizaban sustancias provenientes de una flor psicoactiva, junto con herramientas primitivas de hipnosis. Por suerte, Gen logró aprender a usar ese artefacto que servía igual que el clásico péndulo para la hipnosis. De esa manera, nosotros logramos hacer que ellos huyeran, aunque tampoco pudimos interrogarlos como queríamos. – Senku omitió la parte en que se había utilizado el mismo extracto azul contra el enemigo.

Ya veo… Es preocupante. No sería extraño que todo este tiempo nos hayan estado vigilando. La pregunta es… ¿Por qué ellos no han atacado aun? – El antiguo emperador dijo sus pensamientos en voz alta.

Senku sonrió para luego volver a lo que estaba haciendo.

Tú y Gen se parecen en ciertas cosas… Él estaba pensando lo mismo casualmente hace unas horas. – El científico suspiró uniéndose al grupo de los paranoicos. Él no quería aceptar la idea de que todos estaban siendo vigilados para no reunir estrés antes de tiempo, ya que era una pérdida innecesaria de energía. Senku estaba seguro que era más grande su utilidad cuando resolvía algo en el momento.

Por la naturaleza de ese mago blanco y negro, es inevitable que él no piense en el futuro. Él se parece más a ti en ese aspecto. En adición, la mente perversa de Gen funciona 24/7, pero se vuelve más activa al parecer cuando involucra a alguien que le importa. – Tsukasa agregó tranquilamente sin medirse en sinceridad.

Tsukasa Shishio no podía mentir con los detalles obvios que él había notado.

Por su parte, Ishigami Senku no sabía cómo responder sin comprometerse a la verdad.

Asagiri Gen evitaba que cualquier revelación saliera a la luz con relación a ese elemento desconocido entre los dos.

Si. A Gen le preocupa mucho que el enemigo repita sus acciones. Las mentes de las posibles víctimas se podrían ver comprometidas de un modo irreversible. – Senku pensó que había evadido la bola curva a la perfección, pero Tsukasa lo miró con una sonrisa de victoria.

Senku rodó los ojos con fastidio.

¿Cuál es el punto, Tsukasa? – El científico interrogó sin molestarse en guardar las apariencias.

En realidad, yo si venía a hablar sobre el Reino Azul, pero me hizo gracia encontrarme con un sutil deja vu. Recordé esa vez en que tomé de rehén a Yuzuriha. Ahora mismo es como si tú trataras de esconder tu preocupación con respecto a alguien. Era solo eso. Ya no te molesto más. – Tsukasa se despidió sin más después de decir la verdad.

Te equivocas… - Senku agregó esa frase rascándose el cabello con más molestia.

¿Qué vas a decir? ¿Hay más mujeres por ahí? Esa mentira ya la conozco. ¿Sabes? – Fue lo último que dijo Tsukasa antes de desaparecer por completo.

Tsukasa había dado en el punto sin misericordia.

¿La razón de Tsukasa?

Senku la desconocía en su totalidad.

Tsukasa solo quería sacarme de quicio… ¿No es así? – Él gruñó hacia el sitio en donde se había ido aquel hombre. Senku decidió dejar de pensar y seguir trabajando. No faltaba mucho para que cayera la noche, ya que la paranoia del vigilante enemigo también había empezado a calar en su mente.

000

¡Mi refresco…! ¡Hace tiempo que no bebía cola! Creo que lloraré… - Gen estaba peligrosamente feliz después de tener la dosis de azúcar que ella desconocía que necesitaba. Cada sorbo era la gloria para ella hasta el punto de desconectarla de sus problemas. Ella siguió bebiendo su refresco bajo la mirada sorprendida de Senku.

La primera vez, él no había visto la reacción de ella al beber el objeto de su alianza. Por esa razón, Senku se asombraba de ver que genuinamente Gen estaba alegre por algo que él había preparado. La mayoría de las veces, el científico percibía los halagos de Gen como falsos, porque dudaba ser tan sorprendente a los ojos de ella.

Senku siempre imaginó que la petición del refresco podía ser solo una excusa, pero estaba claro que era una bebida que le gustaba demasiado a ella. Entre los dos había un pacto firmado por el silencio, en donde nadie jamás revelaría el objeto de la traición a Tsukasa. En su momento, Senku pensó que Gen había guardado silencio por lo simple que había sido todo, pero ahora él entendía que nuevamente existía “algo” que ella quería ocultar.

Un gusto que ella escondió en el viejo mundo por una razón desconocida.

Ella hacia ver aquella alianza del refresco como algo frívolo, pero en el fondo tenía un peso muy grande que Senku no podía discernir.

Gracias, Senku-chan. – Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla en el momento que notó la distracción del científico.

Un beso simple lleno de emociones complejas dentro de la mentalista.

Un beso simple que llegaría al alma del científico como un torbellino lleno de caos.

Finalmente, el aditivo supremo vendría acompañado con la voz original de la maga demoniaca de varios rostros.

De nada, Gen. – La mente de Senku entró en modo automático al no conseguir una respuesta afectiva satisfactoria de su interior.

Creo que deberíamos dormir… Ya es un poco tarde. ¿No crees? – Gen sonaba tranquila. Sin embargo, ella se había dado cuenta que se había dejado llevar demasiado. En el fondo de su alma, ella caía en cuenta de sus propias acciones imprudentes.

Si… Dormir… Si… Ahora… - Senku se lanzó en su colchón en medio de un cortocircuito mental. Él estaba acostumbrado a asquearse con todas las muestras de afecto. No obstante, el afecto proveniente de alguien superficial estaba cargado de ese “algo” que Gen retenía a la fuerza.

_Esto no es nada._

_Tú eres útil para mí y yo lo soy para ti._

_Yo siempre me mantengo en el lado ganador._

Esa era la idea que Gen quería transmitirle sutilmente a Senku, a pesar que él sabía que era una mentira. Para desgracia de Senku, el esfuerzo que ella ponía en mentir, estaba arrancándole un elemento irracional que se negaba a creer que existía dentro de él. Un latido fue lo único que habló antes de que los ojos del científico se cerraran a la verdad.

“Ya no quiero pensar… Esto está mal.” – Senku pensó aquello antes de desconectarse por completo por el cansancio.

¿Eh? ¿Senku-chan se durmió tan rápido? Nunca había pasado… - Ella supuso que eso también era su culpa.

Gen se acercó para arropar a su compañero de cuarto mientras dedicaba una leve caricia en el cabello del científico.

Lo siento… Soy demasiado cruel. – La mentalista se alejó de Senku como si él quemara y se acostó en su propia cama.

A la mañana siguiente, los dos actuarían como si nada hubiese pasado, porque esa era la actitud usual para evitar darle problemas al otro.

**ALGUNAS SEMANAS DESPUÉS**

¿Cuáles son sus órdenes, Cuarzo-sama? – Obsidiana había transmitido los informes detallados de los grupos de vigilancia hasta el momento.

Una campana sonó indicando que Obsidiana debía acercarse al líder para escuchar el plan. La mujer se acercó hasta el ser que estaba tapado por un manto negro en esa habitación llena de incienso. La esencia del Loto Azul se respiraba por todos lados como un aroma embriagante y temible. Los susurros se escucharon entre las dos personas, siendo secundados por el sonido de los pájaros en el exterior. 

Entiendo. Ejecutaré la orden yo misma. – Ella se levantó y caminó hacia la sala de guerra.

Cuarzo había dado el mandato final que todos habían estado esperando.

¡Cuarzo-sama ha ordenado la marcha hacia el Reino de la Ciencia! ¡Prepárense! ¡Salimos mañana temprano! – Las palabras de Obsidiana fueron recibidas con un grito intenso que pedía la victoria sobre el enemigo, aunque ella no les había dado los detalles del plan de Cuarzo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pobre Senku. Ese beso en la mejilla fue demasiado xD Irónicamente, él ya la ha besado, pero supongo que es como cuando pierdes la práctica (?)
> 
> Por su parte, Tsukasa solo quiere ver el mundo arder (?) :D


	6. Voz

Esto es totalmente aburrido. ¿Por qué tengo que hacer la guardia de noche? Además, hace demasiado frío… - You Uei se quejó desde el puesto del vigilante del Reino de la Ciencia.

¿100 dragos la hora? – Uno de los antiguos subordinados de You, respondió con otra pregunta.

Es cierto. Creo que dormiré aunque sea 8 horas. Me despiertas después… - El ex policía se acomodó en su esquina para descansar.

Tsukasa-san nos pidió que mantuviéramos especial alerta por el asunto del Reino Azul. Él se tomó la molestia de avisarnos. – El otro hombre trató de hacer entrar en razón a You.

¿Acaso no lo entiendes…? Yo puedo oler cuando el hielo está cerca. – You se carcajeó de forma ególatra ante su propio comentario.

Si no mal recuerdo… Después que ese vigía usara esa frase en aquella película, todo se complicó. Es un mal presagio. ¿Sabes? – El ex subordinado se sentó en su lugar y se rindió en tratar de convencer al otro que trabajara.

Fue en ese instante en que una flecha con fuego se clavó en medio de los vigilantes.

¡¿Lo ves?! ¡Acabas de atraer la mala suerte, You-san! - El vigilante musculoso se quejó con justa razón cuando notó más flechas incendiadas ser disparadas desde el bosque.

Inmediatamente, You usó el teléfono para comunicarse con la base de seguridad. El número de flechas aumentaba a medida que el tono de la llamada hacia varios ciclos antes de ser contestada. Del otro lado, Ukyo respondió algo sorprendido, ya que era raro cuando llamaban en medio de su guardia.

¡Iceberg…! ¡Digo…! ¡Enemigos! ¡Estamos siendo invadidos desde el Norte! – Gritó You con espanto ante el inesperado evento.

000

¡Enemigos en el Sur! – Otra llamada entró a la base de seguridad.

Esto es malo… Seguramente, llegarán dos llamadas más diciéndome lo mismo. – Ukyo ya había dado la alerta con varias campanadas.

La única opción era dar un nuevo aviso con el manual de emergencia que habían creado Tsukasa, Senku y Gen. El joven revisó el manual buscando el mejor curso de acción hasta que encontró el protocolo indicado. Él presionó el botón para usar los altavoces que estaban ubicados por todo el Reino. Ukyo se sintió estúpido por tener que dar el nombre completo del protocolo, porque parecía una broma de parte de Gen. Tristemente, no le quedaba de otra al arquero que decirlo en alta voz.

¡Protocolo Cucaracha Voladora! ¡Repito! ¡Protocolo Cucaracha Voladora! – Anunció Ukyo con molestia haciendo que media población riera en sus casas por un segundo, antes de tomarse en serio la invasión.

¡No se rían y busquen refugio! De paso, Gen me las pagarás… – Agregó el joven antes de cortar la comunicación con indignación disimulada.

000

¡Pffff! ¡Jajajajajajajajajaja! – Gen se retorcía de la risa en su cama al escuchar la transmisión de Ukyo.

Eres diabólica… Nadie superará esto por un buen tiempo. Aunque los otros nombres de los protocolos son peores. – Senku aguantaba mejor la risa que Gen mientras se vestía para salir a su destino.

El protocolo _Cucaracha Voladora_ reparte las órdenes sin revelarlas a los enemigos por los altavoces. Todo el grupo de combate se dirigirá a los distintos puntos. Un grupo especial protegerá el único punto ciego que tenemos que es donde está el Perseo encallado. – La mentalista se sentía más segura con esta modalidad que ellos habían discutido en secreto con los involucrados.

Cada ingeniero le toca un punto por igual para las comunicaciones y el equipo de contención. Por cierto, date prisa que seguramente Kohaku debe estar esperándote en la central. – El científico se dio la vuelta cuando percibió que Gen se había terminado de alistar.

Sí, soy la estratega en este protocolo. Ukyo ya debe haberse movido hacia el lado Norte. – Ella caminó hacia la puerta con una sonrisa.

Esto debería terminar en media hora entonces… Con semejante despliegue de guerreros, ellos se asustarán y se irán como la primera vez. – Senku se despidió sin mirar atrás como siempre. Aun así, la mano de Gen sujetó su brazo para que él se detuviera por un segundo. El científico la miró un poco perplejo por el repentino gesto.

Ten cuidado, Senku-chan. – A pesar de tanta seguridad y risas de parte de ella, en el fondo la mentalista seguía preocupada. Senku confirmó esto cuando percibió el leve temblor de la mano de ella sobre su piel.

Tengo 9 vidas también. – Él esbozó una sonrisa repleta de su seguridad usual.

Es verdad. Senku-chan tiene la vitalidad de una cucaracha. – Ella se burló haciendo que Senku la mirara mal.

Qué graciosa… Como sea, nos vemos más tarde. – Senku se retiró hacia el lado contrario del que se dirigía Gen.

**40 MINUTOS DESPUÉS…**

Esto es raro… Ellos han estado todo este tiempo solo lanzando flechas y rocas. No han desplegado a nadie para el combate directo. Yo tenía entendido que algunas unidades del enemigo eran capaces de eso. – Tsukasa se comunicó entretanto destruía un grupo de flechas que iban dirigidas hacia él.

¡Ya vamos a asesinarlos a todos! ¡Estoy harto de estar en modo espera! – La voz de Magma se escuchó también a través de la línea.

¡No dejes tu posición, Magma-chan! ¡Ellos esperan ser perseguidos para desintegrar la formación! – Gen respondió a las quejas de Magma sin darle tiempo de irse de su posición.

De pronto, el ataque cesó en tres de los sitios en que no se había dado tregua hasta ahora. El giro del viento de la batalla tomó por sorpresa a Tsukasa, cuando todos los mensajes coincidían en que el enemigo había abandonado su posición para trasladarse al Norte. Tsukasa se puso en guardia cuando el humo causado por la quema de madera frente al límite Norte, fue utilizado como una tapadera que podría poner a su grupo en desventaja.

Son exactamente cuatro personas las que se están acercando. – Mozu se paró junto a Tsukasa, percibiendo el peligro que se desbordaba en aquellas presencias.

Esto no es bueno… Pero como soy un Policía, el peligro debería ser parte de mis comidas diarias. – El ex policía dijo muy orgulloso, pero estaba aterrado porque las personas que habían aparecido tenían el aura de los asesinos a sueldo.

000

¡Los enemigos están dirigiéndose hacia el equipo de Tsukasa! ¡Repito! ¡El enemigo está concentrando su poder en los guerreros más fuertes! ¡Intentan llevarse a Tsukasa y a Mozu en el área Norte! – Dijo una mujer que le pareció desconocida a Gen.

¿Qué hacemos, mentalista? Si se llevan a nuestro equipo del Norte, estaremos en problemas. – Senku habló directamente en la línea.

No es bueno dejar nuestras posiciones, pero si el enemigo tiene en mente llevarse a Tsukasa-chan y a Mozu-chan, tampoco deberíamos darle la oportunidad. – La mentalista omitió el detalle de la voz y decidió encargarse del problema mayor.

¿Tú estás en el área Este, Senku-chan? – Interrogó la maga después de un minuto.

Si. ¿Quieres que vaya con Tsukasa? Estoy con Nikki y Hyouga. Igualmente, ya no hay enemigos aquí. Todos se retiraron hacia el Norte. – Preguntó Senku notando la indecisión en el riesgo de hacer una mala jugada de parte de Gen.

Si, solo si es posible. No bajen la guardia y manténgase en el límite. Movilizaré un grupo adicional para que tomen su lugar. – Gen decidió que era más riesgoso perder guerreros, pero no le agradaba bailar parcialmente con la estrategia del grupo invasor. La incógnita del número exacto de enemigos dejaba sumida a la mentalista en una incertidumbre total. Esta última jugada podría ser una finta para ellos tomar rehenes. No obstante, ellos habían apuntado hacia Tsukasa, dándole esa tranquilidad de que no les interesaban los civiles.

Magma-chan también puedes ir al Norte. – Ella le había dado el trabajo de cuidar la central a Magma junto con Kohaku.

¡Ya era hora! – Magma contestó feliz en la línea antes de retirarse.

Ahora tendré que hacer trabajo de campo… - Gen preparó el teléfono dentro de una mochila para trasladarse a otra ubicación. No había suficiente personal, así que Gen y Kohaku vigilarían el límite Este desde una distancia prudencial.

Kohaku imaginó que Gen decidiría eso al final, ya que cuando ella vio salir a la maga de la oficina, la siguió sin decir nada.

000

Ukyo disparó varias flechas para mantener a raya al grupo que acompañaba a los guerreros del enemigo. Por el sonido, él podía adivinar más o menos donde estaban cada uno, logrando inhabilitar a varios sin matarlos. Sin embargo, el pronóstico dictaba que el número aumentaría en la próxima media hora, porque los enemigos esparcidos en otros sectores se estaban concentrando en el Norte.

Comienzas a ser un problema, arquero. – Una lanza entró en el rango de visión de Ukyo, dejándole unos escasos segundos para esquivar el ataque.

Oh, esos son buenos reflejos. Te dejaré entretenerme, así que veamos qué es más rápido… ¿El arco o la lanza? – Ópalo hizo aparición frente a Ukyo para evitar que siguiera disminuyendo las filas a su gusto.

Sin perder el tiempo, el hombre de la lanza arremetió con una marejada de estocadas contra Ukyo. A corta distancia, la efectividad de Ukyo bajaba por lo que tuvo que alejarse y disparar, pero Ópalo tenía experiencia en este tipo de batallas. A él no le era difícil cortar las flechas antes de que siquiera lo tocaran.

Ópalo regresó el ataque con más intensidad logrando herir el hombro izquierdo de Ukyo. El corte había sido bastante profundo, lo que significaba que él tendría dificultad para lanzar las siguientes flechas. El joven del Reino Azul en un rápido movimiento, estaba por dar el golpe final al arquero quien había perdido el equilibrio y caído en el suelo.

Me agrada esto. Un guerrero de lanza. Esto es lo correcto. – Una lanza giratoria arremetió contra Ópalo quien no le quedó otro remedio que retroceder para evitar una herida fatal.

Hyouga… - Ukyo se levantó del piso presionando su hombro que sangraba masivamente.

Yo me encargaré. El grupo médico está a unos metros de aquí. – Indicó Hyouga lanzándose contra Ópalo como una fiera sedienta de sangre.

Ukyo decidió obedecer porque en su estado, él no sería útil si había que estar defendiéndolo del enemigo.

000

¿No quieres ser la primera en unirte a mi harem? – Preguntó Mozu en medio del ataque monstruoso de su enemiga.

No, gracias. Solo soy leal al Reino Azul. No pierdas saliva, guerrero. – Ágata contestó indignada por la proposición.

¿Y tú Reino queda muy lejos? ¿Hay más mujeres bonitas? – Mozu detuvo un golpe de lanza sobre la cabeza de ella.

Si. Estamos en un lugar muy lejano en donde jamás llega la luz del Sol. Casi todas las mujeres bonitas están casadas. Lamento destruir tus ilusiones. – Ágata sonrió con burla mientras le daba una patada potente en el abdomen de Mozu.

¿Y tú estás casada? Tengo curiosidad. Tienes una cara bonita y una feroz forma de pelear. – Él estaba complacido con lo que veía, a pesar de que ese último golpe si le había dolido.

¡Deja de coquetear, Mozu! ¡Deberías ayudarme a mí! ¡Este tipo es una maldita pared! – Gritó You tratando de golpear con su arma a un sujeto que media dos metros. El hombre fornido se hartó de los intentos de batalla de You, por lo que de un manotazo envió al ex policía contra un árbol. De inmediato, You quedó fuera de combate siendo incapaz de detener el avance de ese luchador.

¡No te dejaré avanzar más! – Nikki hizo aparición mientras tomaba un brazo del hombre para lanzarlo a un lado. Lamentablemente, el hombre no se movió ni un centímetro para sorpresa de la luchadora de judo.

Nadie puede ganar en fuerza y resistencia cuando se trata de Ónix. – Ágata mencionó al ver que no había rival para su compañero.

¡Ya veremos eso! ¡Regresen todos! ¡Rápido! – Senku habló con mirada maléfica mientras se ponía una máscara de gas. Nikki y Mozu retrocedieron tomando a You con ellos, antes de que Senku esparciera gas lacrimógeno hacia el enemigo. Este humo se dirigió hacia el grupo que seguía atacando desde el bosque y las unidades que iban uniéndose a la invasión Norte.

000

Eres bastante bueno en esto. No has sudado ni un poco. – Obsidiana le dio un cumplido a Tsukasa después de mantener el ritmo de la pelea por más de veinte minutos. El gas lacrimógeno se acercaba a su ubicación, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a dejar ir a Tsukasa todavía.

Tú también eres buena en esto, pero te estás conteniendo. ¿Se puede saber por qué? – Interrogó Tsukasa sabiendo que esta mujer tenía más potencial, pero solo se conformaba con jugar en medio de la batalla.

No era lo que uno esperaría de una invasión e intento de secuestro.

El murciélago ha sido envuelto por la niebla azul. Repito. El murciélago ha sido envuelto por la niebla azul. – De improviso, empezó a reproducirse aquel mensaje con esa voz desconocida por medio de los altavoces.

Ahí está tu respuesta, Tsukasa. Ha sido divertido jugar con ustedes, pero ya tenemos lo que veníamos a buscar. – Obsidiana saltó hacia un árbol con la mirada fija en Tsukasa.

En medio de la nube de gas, la líder de la misión se preparó para dar su última orden de la noche.

¡Retirada! ¡Tenemos al objetivo! ¡Todas las tropas retrocedan! – Ella gritó antes de desvanecerse en las sombras.

Tsukasa analizó rápidamente todas las cosas que le parecían fuera de lugar hasta que su mente dio con la respuesta. Él corrió evadiendo el gas lacrimógeno en busca de Senku. Ellos se habían equivocado al pensar que los guerreros iban a ser raptados. Todo esto era una distracción para dejar al verdadero objetivo sin defensa.

000

¿A quién le pertenece esa voz? No la conozco. – Ukyo se percató de la voz sospechosa en la última transmisión entretanto Yuzuriha lo vendaba.

Es cierto… Nunca había escuchado esa voz. ¿Podría ser por un desperfecto del teléfono? – Yuzuriha comentó dando el último toque a su trabajo de vendas.

Espera… ¿Una voz desconocida? – Senku se paralizó en su lugar tratando de entender lo raro en aquello.

Para empezar, la voz de Kohaku era inconfundible. Además, Senku había escuchado la verdadera voz de Gen, por lo que no estaba ni cerca de parecerse a la mujer de esa última transmisión. Ni siquiera las imitaciones de voces de la maga tendrían alguna similitud. El científico tomó el teléfono con esa inquietud atacándolo internamente. Él rogaba que solo fuera su paranoia, pero las pistas no fallaban en decir que algo malo podría haber pasado.

Una persona desconocida estaba con sus dos compañeras.

¡Senku! ¡El objetivo era ella! ¡Esto fue solo una distracción para alejarnos de su ubicación! – Tsukasa llegó de pronto siendo afectado por el gas lacrimógeno.

¿Q-Qué…? – Senku trató de ocultar el temblor en su voz, pero Tsukasa acababa de confirmar sus temores.

¿Ella? ¿Quién? ¿Kohaku? – Yuzuriha no entendía nada, aunque leía la tensión subiendo en el ambiente.

Senku salió corriendo sin decir nada más.

Los miembros que aún puedan continuar, vengan conmigo. Tenemos que hacer una persecución antes de que ellos se escapen. – Tsukasa se dispuso a seguir a un desesperado científico que estaba fuera de sus cabales.

000

¿Por qué trajiste ese aparato raro, Diamante? – Interrogó Topacio notando la extraña caja que llevaba la rubia en la espalda.

Tal vez esta cosa sea útil. – Diamante contestó con tranquilidad como si no llevara a una joven moribunda en su brazo.

Por cierto… ¿Podrías caminar más rápido, Asagiri Gen? – Topacio pasó su vista hacia la mentalista que iba siendo jalada por una soga sujeta a sus manos.

¿Eh…? Es difícil caminar en la oscuridad. Además, voy descalzo y mis pies se lastiman con las piedras. – Contestó ella tratando de atrasar el recorrido.

Espera… Él está dejando rastros de flores. – Diamante señaló los pétalos de narcisos esparcidos a lo largo del camino.

¿Qué dices…? Ya estaban ahí jajaja… - Gen sonrió nerviosamente.

No puedo decir que no esperaba eso de ti. Lastimosamente, a partir de este punto, mis compañeros se harán cargo de ti. – Diamante sonrió al notar que el grupo de invasión había llegado justo a tiempo.

¿Qué les pasó…? Todos se ven fatales… - Topacio hizo la observación al notar que casi todos estaban tosiendo con ojos llorosos.

El maldito dios de piedra nos lanzó algo extraño en el aire. Esto es horrible… - Ópalo luchaba con los deseos de regresar todo el camino para asesinar a Senku.

Olvídense de todo eso. Tenemos que irnos ya. Seguramente, ellos no tardarán en alcanzarnos. – Regañó Ágata notando que Gen los observaba en silencio. La mujer le hizo señas a Obsidiana para que procediera de una vez. Obsidiana suspiró porque no le agradaba hacer ese tipo de cosas con las personas débiles, pero la situación lo ameritaba. 

Lo siento, Asagiri Gen. Tendrás que dormir por un rato. No podemos dejar que memorices el camino. – Obsidiana sujetó con su brazo a Gen desde la espalda para presionar su arteria carótida.

¡Espera…! ¡No tienes que hacer esto…! ¡Puedes vendarme…! - Gen luchó como pudo para soltarse por varios segundos hasta que los espacios negros aparecieron en su visión. Si esto seguía así, no había forma de adivinar la próxima condición desfavorable en la que ella despertaría. Para su desgracia, la falta de oxígeno obligó a la mentalista a caer en la inconsciencia sin más remedio.

Obsidiana dejó a la inconsciente Gen en el suelo junto con Kohaku. La rubia observaba toda la escena con impotencia, porque ella no tenía fuerzas para levantarse y tomar a Gen en su escape. La única esperanzaba radicaba en las flores que estaba dejando Gen, pero ahora no podrían ser encontradas por el grupo de Senku.

Son todos tuyos, Ónix. Iré a esparcir flores hacia otra dirección para que nuestros perseguidores sigan ese nuevo rastro. – Diamante tomó otra ruta para cumplir su cometido, después de revisar la ropa de Gen.

En verdad no entiendo para qué Cuarzo quiere a este hombre. Él se ve demasiado débil. – Ópalo se quejó observando como Ónix transportaba a las dos mujeres en sus hombros.

No es parte de nuestro trabajo cuestionar a Cuarzo-sama. Mide tus palabras, mocoso. – Obsidiana regañó a Ópalo antes de reiniciar su caminata.

Tch… - Ópalo la fulminó con la mirada antes de seguir a su líder provisional.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, hasta aquí tenía escrito así que vamos a ver cuando me visita la Musa de la inspiración de nuevo xD ok no... Más o menos sé cómo sigue, nada más hay que escribirlo. 8D


	7. Trozo de Alma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He vuelto con 6 capítulos para que se entretengan (?) :D

Siempre pensé que el enemigo nos vigilaba atentamente, pero nunca imaginé que llegarían a este nivel. La estrategia era robar uno de nuestros teléfonos y dar indicaciones falsas sobre el enemigo para que nosotros concentráramos todo en un solo punto. De esa manera, una sección del límite del Reino de la Ciencia quedaría sin vigilancia. – La mentalista dedujo con el sudor frío corriendo por su mejilla. Al frente, estaban dos mujeres con lanzas en sus manos esperando cualquier señal para atacar. Una de ellas que parecía la menor de las dos enemigas, sonrió con gracia para bajar su arma.

Si. Nosotros planeábamos eso, pero tú nunca caíste del todo en la trampa. Solo despejaste el área Este, pero no le dijiste a nadie que tú vendrías junto con un guardián hasta este sitio. Aunque eso si yo lo sabía, porque el Reino de la Ciencia no tiene suficiente personal para cubrir todo. – Diamante señaló aquel detalle desventajoso para Gen.

Bueno, era inevitable que se dieran cuenta de eso… - Gen suspiró con desgano.

No queda de otra. Tendremos que pelear a muerte entonces. Vete, Gen. – Kohaku se puso en guardia frente a la maga.

Debes estar bromeando, Kohaku-chan. La mejor opción es escapar. Ellas buscan guerreros fuertes. Tú eres su objetivo. – Gen la tomó por el brazo para hacerla retroceder.

Tch… - Kohaku estaba por comenzar a correr cuando una lanza rozó su mejilla. Rápidamente, ella saltó hacia atrás para protegerse con el cuchillo de un segundo ataque de la misma arma. La otra mujer de cabellos negros se había acercado con sigilo a Kohaku para separarla de Gen.

No puedo dejar que ustedes escapen. Ríndanse o prepárense para las consecuencias. En lo personal, no me gusta la idea de entablar una batalla, pero esto es lo que mi líder ha solicitado y debo obedecer. – Topacio había decidido intervenir al ver que el enemigo se alejaba.

Es verdad. Mejor vengan con nosotras. Tampoco me gusta derramar sangre. – Diamante pidió con amabilidad.

Ustedes son muy generosas, pero no puedo dejar que secuestren a Kohaku-chan… - Gen lanzó una bomba de humo combinado con flores mientras escapaba con su compañera.

Si ellas lograban llegar hasta el área Oeste, las dos perseguidoras se encontrarían con un grupo que estaba libre de batalla. Sin embargo, Topacio no estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo de aumentar los problemas en su misión. Kohaku notó el instinto asesino logrando librarse de la primera estocada de una lanza en medio de la persecución. Acto seguido, Topacio apuntó su arma en contra de Gen para que Kohaku se distrajera. Sin pensarlo mucho, Kohaku se dispuso a salvar a Gen, pero el ataque de Topacio cambió su rumbo hasta el costado de la joven. La sangre de Kohaku se derramó en el suelo, alertando a Gen que debía detener esto o todo terminaría en una peor situación.

Nos rendimos… - Gen dijo en un hilo de voz corriendo hacia Kohaku.

Qué dura eres, Topacio. Igualmente, ella no iba a poder moverse en unos minutos, ya que eso debe estar haciendo efecto en su cuerpo. – Diamante se acercó al ver que Kohaku comenzaba a temblar.

N-No p-puedo moverme bien, Gen. Tienes que escapar sin mí. – Kohaku susurró antes de desplomarse en el suelo.

¡Kohaku-chan! ¡¿Qué le hicieron a ella?! – Gen tomó uno de los cuchillos de Kohaku en un vano intento de ganar tiempo.

No te preocupes. Ella no está envenenada. Una vez, Ópalo se comió los pétalos de esa flor y quedó exactamente igual. El efecto se pasará en unas horas. – Diamante tomó la muñeca de Gen y la apretó con fuerza para que la mentalista soltara su arma.

No había nada que hacer en esta situación.

**DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE**

Senku salió de la oficina central en dirección a otro punto al que Gen y Kohaku pudieron haber ido. El sector Este era el sitio más probable, porque seguramente la mentalista no soportó dejar ese espacio en solitario. De seguro, la idea de mandar a otro grupo a ese lugar, había sido una gran mentira de Gen. El científico apresuró el paso, aunque su cuerpo se quejara del esfuerzo que rozaba el límite de sus capacidades.

¡Senku! – Tsukasa no había tardado en alcanzarlo, a pesar de que él había tardado poco en la oficina.

¡Debe haber una pista en el Este! – El científico dijo con voz agitada viendo el sitio en cuestión.

En ese instante, tanto Senku como Tsukasa se congelaron en su sitio al entender que la presencia de sangre, no auguraba nada bueno para las dos personas secuestradas.

Luego de unos minutos, el siguiente grupo que acompañaría a Senku en la persecución, llegarían a la misma conclusión al ver las manchas en el suelo. Ellos debían traer a sus compañeras antes de que se perdiera aquella posibilidad. Si ellas estaban heridas, la atención médica era primordial para asegurar sus vidas en este mundo de piedra.

000

El rastro se divide aquí. Dudo que se trate de dos grupos. Seguramente, uno de estos rastros es para engañarnos. – Tsukasa comentó al ver el grupo de huellas en el suelo.

No me fio del rastro de los narcisos. Sin embargo, es seguro encontrar enemigos en ese camino. – Agregó Hyouga con interés.

Entonces dividamos el grupo en dos. Incluso si es una trampa, debe haber al menos una persona en el camino de las flores. Un grupo debe capturar a esa persona para que podamos usarla como rehén. – Senku dijo con voz maléfica sin dudar ni un segundo de su decisión.

Me parece bien, Senku-kun. Trataré de no matar al enemigo. – Hyouga procedió a movilizarse hacia el camino que antes había dicho que no elegiría, pero le motivaba tomar rehenes para fastidiar a los intrusos.

No creo que él necesite ayuda, así que vayamos por el otro rastro. – Senku siguió el camino de las huellas con la ansiedad golpeando su mente. Él trataba de mantenerse lo más racionalmente posible, pero le era difícil con la sangre que había visto antes. Una sonrisa irritada se dibujó en su rostro para esconder su emoción predominante.

Ishigami Senku estaba furioso.

**10 HORAS DESPUÉS**

**40 KM DE DISTANCIA DEL REINO DE LA CIENCIA**

No sé cómo ellos pueden soportar todo este recorrido… - Senku se desplomó en el suelo con espuma saliéndole por la boca.

Me sorprende que esto no hubiera pasado antes… - Nikki expresó muy sorprendida.

Ella imaginó que la furia de Senku le había dado suficiente combustible para desplazarse sin decir nada por tanto tiempo. Además de Tsukasa, Nikki también se había dado cuenta del cambio en la actitud de Senku, al saber que habían secuestrado a Kohaku y a Gen. Todos los demás podrían pensar que Senku estaba molesto desde el terreno del compañerismo con Gen e incluso por algún tipo de relación extraña con Kohaku.

Aun así, Hanada Nikki sabía la verdad del arrebato que había tenido Senku al salir corriendo horas atrás. También ella conocía el secreto de Asagiri Gen sin haberlo estado buscando. A Nikki siempre le llamó la atención que Gen nunca quisiera irse a bañar con los hombres. A pesar de que Gen insinuaba que quería acompañar a las chicas al río, ella tampoco cumplía con ese deseo.

En una ocasión, Nikki se había encontrado con Gen en el río. En ese momento, ella pudo comprobar que Gen utilizaba vendas y ropa ajustada para tapar su busto. Sin embargo, ella nunca le comentó nada y se escondió para que Gen no se sintiera descubierta. Ella intuía que quizás algunas personas de la aldea lo sabían también, pero la mayoría lo desconocía por completo. Lo irónico del asunto era que los aldeanos querían ver casado a su jefe, pero el hombre en cuestión vivía con una mujer delante de sus narices.

Senku y Gen llevaban viviendo juntos por alrededor de dos años. La primera y última persona que ellos observaban en su día a día, era uno al otro. Nikki no podía imaginarse cómo se sentía Senku en este momento en que su compañera había sido raptada de esta manera. Fuera de cualquier romanticismo, ya que Nikki no podía asegurar que existiera eso en Senku, este secuestro era como si le hubieran arrancado un trozo de su alma a ese científico.

Creo que hemos descansado lo suficiente… Perderemos al enemigo a este paso. – Indicó Mozu buscando posibles trampas en el rastro actual.

Yo lo llevaré. De todas formas, Senku es liviano. – Nikki sugirió condoliéndose del pobre hombre en el suelo.

De pronto, el teléfono que llevaba Nikki, comenzó a sonar frenéticamente.

¿Qué sucede? – Interrogó la mujer con voz seria.

Habla Chrome. Hasta ahora pudimos poner todo en orden acá. Por suerte, no se han dado nuevos ataques. Por otro lado, tengo algunas cosas que informar… - Chrome no sabía por dónde comenzar porque la mayoría eran malas noticias.

Dilo ya, Chrome. – Senku se levantó como un muerto viviente para hablar cerca del gran micrófono.

Después que amaneció, verificamos los alrededores y encontramos que ellos habían estado empleando muchas ballestas pegadas a varios troncos con soga. En todos los límites, los mismos artefactos estaban instalados. Probablemente, ellos eran menos en número de lo que nos hicieron creer. Ukyo determinó que el grupo enemigo debían ser al menos 20 personas. – Chrome explicó con detalle la situación en el Reino de la Ciencia.

Eso explica porque ellos no le atinaban a nada con esas flechas. – Senku suspiró dándose cuenta que todos habían caído en el engaño de la invasión nocturna.

Eso no es todo… Ahora mismo estoy en el globo aerostático. Hace dos horas, entró una llamada de una mujer desconocida diciendo que era mejor que rescatáramos a nuestro camarada pronto. Ella hablaba de Hyouga. Nos movilizamos hasta el lugar que ella señaló, pero solo encontramos a Hyouga paralizado en el suelo. – Agregó el científico hechicero sintiendo la tensión en el ambiente del otro lado de la línea.

¿Qué fue lo que pasó…? – Interrogó Senku arrepintiéndose de dejar ir solo a Hyouga.

Pues… Esto fue lo que me contó Hyouga. – Chrome se rascó su cabello nervioso porque Hyouga lo observaba con ansias asesinas.

**2 HORAS ANTES**

“Genial… Justo me tenía que perseguir alguien que no se cansa”. – Pensó Diamante al contar la tercera hora desde que Hyouga la había encontrado y perseguido sin descanso.

¡Puedo perseguirte todo el día! ¡Ríndete para que te mate o muere de una sola vez! – Gritó Hyouga sin parar de correr.

¡No hay diferencia en esas dos opciones! ¡¿No se supone que me persigues para tomarme como rehén?! ¡¿Para qué me vas a asesinar?! – Diamante dejó su actitud usual para voltearse y vociferar sus dudas.

Le dije a Senku-kun que trataría de no matarte. Estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo. – Hyouga lanzó su arma en el momento en que ella se distrajo.

En el trayecto que la lanza seguía, él podría atravesar el teléfono y el hombro de ella sin problemas. Después de eso, él la inmovilizaría debido a que ella bajaría la velocidad al mínimo por la herida. Estaba claro que la resistencia de esa mujer, era algo de temer si había corrido delante de él por tres horas sin detenerse. A esa distancia, ella no podría evadir la lanza.

Aun así, Diamante decidió proteger el teléfono en el último segundo, dejando que parte del impacto se lo llevara su brazo y hombro. Por suerte, la lanza no profundizó más porque se había chocado con algún objeto extraño bajo la ropa de Diamante. Ella aprovechó esto para escapar antes de ser atrapada, pero más delante apareció un evento inesperado que la obligó a detenerse. En el suelo, se encontraban esparcidos los cadáveres de muchos pajaros.

Maldición… - Diamante se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia Hyouga de frente. Nuevamente, él levantó su arma para herir por segunda vez el brazo de ella. Esta vez, Diamante retuvo la lanza en su costado para aprovechar el instante en que podría decirse que Hyouga estaba desarmado. En un rápido movimiento, ella sopló un polvo extraño en la cara del guerrero.

¡¿Qué es esto?! – Hyouga se desplomó en el piso perdiendo la facultad de moverse libremente.

Al menos, tú estás solo paralizado. Yo estoy herida. Ah, toda esta sangre… Aunque eso no importa. Hay que salir de aquí. Este lugar es peligroso. Por estar corriendo como loca, no me di cuenta a donde me había venido a meter. – Ella tomó la lanza para ponerla junto a su propia arma en su espalda.

Diamante se acercó con mirada seria a Hyouga y lo tomó por su espalda para llevarlo lejos. Hyouga después de ver a varios pájaros caer en el sitio en donde Diamante se había regresado, entendió que se trataba de gas venenoso. Sin mediar más palabras, ella le dio su lanza y lo dejó en un área segura antes de retirarse.

**DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE**

Gas venenoso… Eso es un problema. ¿Cuánto combustible tienes, Chrome? – Senku preguntó con interés.

Lo suficiente para dos vueltas desde aquí a la aldea. ¿Qué necesitas que haga, Senku? – Chrome sabía que Senku había pensado en algo con la información que le acababa de dar.

Nuestros intrusos intentan perdernos en esta área con gas venenoso. Probablemente, ellos piensan que nos rendiremos en nuestra búsqueda. Por eso, necesito que busques un lago en donde haya flores azules. Vamos a adelantarnos a sus planes. – Senku sonrió sabiendo que era bueno tener dos formas para perseguirlos. 


	8. Cuarzo

**4 DÍAS DESPUES**

**REINO AZUL**

**240 KM DE DISTANCIA DE LA ALDEA ISHIGAMI**

Fue imposible buscar una ruta segura que nos ayudara a perderlos. Además, tuvimos que encargarnos de las heridas de la chica durante ese tiempo. – Obsidiana colocó con cuidado a una inconsciente Kohaku en el suelo. Frente a la comitiva que llegaba a la guarida, se encontraba un ser humano tapado con un manto negro. Todos se sorprendieron de ver a Cuarzo en la entrada esperando el regreso del grupo elite de invasión.

Cuarzo señaló a la chica dando un mensaje silencioso que solo Obsidiana podía entender.

Llévenla a una celda y llamen a la curandera para que se encargue de ella. – Obsidiana le encargó aquello a Topacio y Ágata. Ellas cumplieron la orden inmediatamente sin mediar más palabras. Por su parte, Gen observaba toda la escena muy nerviosa con Ónix y Ópalo a cada lado de ella.

“Esto es malo… ¿Qué puedo hacer? Piensa, Gen. ¡Rápido! Ellas se están llevando lejos a Kohaku-chan.” – La mentalista no se le ocurría algo inteligente para manejar la situación. La única buena carta que ella tenía a la mano era muy absurda, pero no perdería nada con intentarlo. Gen empezó a reírse de pronto, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

Si yo fuera ustedes, trataría de no tocar mucho a Kohaku-chan. Ella tiene una enfermedad muy rara y contagiosa. Nosotros ya fuimos vacunados contra ese mal. Pero siendo sincero, yo no estoy seguro que ustedes puedan sobrevivir a esa calamidad. – Gen apostó por esta carta conociendo de antemano que las posibilidades de que ellos cayeran en el engaño eran mínimas.

Diamante jamás informó algo de una enfermedad. Es un engaño. – Obsidiana descartó la mentira sin más.

Por supuesto que ella no lo reportó porque antes que ustedes invadieran la primera vez, la mayoría se había vacunado. Por lo que yo puedo entender, la aldea ha sido vigilada desde hace mucho tiempo. ¿No? Entonces ustedes deberían conocer el antecedente de la hija mayor de Kokuyo-chan. Nuestra linda sacerdotisa tenía Neumonía pero fue curada. Sin embargo, la enfermedad se pasa por el aire. Por eso, aquel que no esté vacunado, empezará a vomitar sangre hasta morir. Son libres de arriesgarse con Kohaku-chan, ya que ella nunca quiso ponerse sus respectivas medicinas por ser una mujer terca en contra de la ciencia. Ahora ella también está enferma. – Gen mintió con la serenidad más grande que jamás en su vida pudo haber exteriorizado.

Es verdad… La hija de Kokuyo estaba enferma hasta hace unos años. – Una voz adicional se unió a la conversación.

¿Qué te pasó, Diamante? – Ópalo interrogó al ver la ropa de la mujer manchada de sangre.

Uno de ellos me persiguió hasta la fosa de veneno. Tuve que sacrificar un brazo para emboscarlo. – Ella explicó con cansancio.

Lo asesinaste. ¿No? Ellos podrían descubrir nuestro escondiste con tu rastro. – Obsidiana sonaba preocupada.

Por supuesto, ahora mismo ese hombre está tres metros bajo tierra. ¿Por quién me tomas? – Diamante sonrió mientras sudaba levemente nerviosa.

De improviso, el silencio incomodo fue destruido por una voz inusual.

Dejen que él cuide a la chica, pero será bajo nuestras condiciones. Mantengan la vigilancia en los alrededores. Puede que las probabilidades sean bajas para que ellos lleguen aquí, pero tampoco son imposibles. – Cuarzo habló con una voz demasiado ronca. Para Gen era difícil determinar si se trataba de un hombre o una mujer. Lo más fácil era pensar que era un hombre, pero el cuerpo de Cuarzo era más pequeño que ella.

Gracias… - Gen bajó la cabeza sintiendo que parte de las condiciones de Cuarzo, podrían ser poco beneficiosas. Sin embargo, si eso hacía que ella no se pudiera alejar de Kohaku, entonces la mentalista aceptaría cualquier cosa hasta que ambas pudieran escapar.

000

A los ojos de Gen, el Reino Azul era un lugar muy extraño. A diferencia de la Aldea Ishigami, estas personas habitaban cuevas con intrincados caminos como si se tratara de un laberinto. Todo el recorrido era iluminado por tenues antorchas que no ayudaban mucho en la visibilidad.

Después de caminar por 30 minutos, Topacio le señaló una celda, la cual Gen compartiría con Kohaku durante los próximos días. La mentalista entró sin rechistar seguida de las personas que llevaban a Kohaku. Al menos, ella podría estar más tranquila porque Kohaku había recibido los cuidados necesarios en su herida del costado.

Espero que no hayas olvidado nuestro trato, Asagiri Gen. – Habló la curandera anciana con una sonrisa pícara.

¿Cuáles son las condiciones…? – Gen habría querido negociar de otra manera, pero de esto dependía la sobrevivencia de Kohaku. Ella también temía que el enemigo tratara de lavarle el cerebro a Kohaku, ya que todas las condiciones para esto, estaban reunidas en esta celda. La única moneda de intercambio era ella misma hasta que pudiera sacar a Kohaku de todo peligro.

No confiamos en los demonios de piedra. Sabemos que ella no hará nada, pero tampoco nos fiamos de ti. – Topacio habló con voz fuerte.

¿Eh…? Pero yo no he hecho nada. ¿Qué puedo yo hacer estando encerrado en esta celda? – La mentalista notaba la hostilidad silenciosa de Topacio con claridad.

Te he dicho que no seas tan seria, Topacio. Así jamás te casarás. ¿Sabes? Esta niña… - Se quejó la anciana que estaba dando los últimos toques a Kohaku para que estuviera cómoda. 

¡Oye…! – La mujer enrojeció por el regaño personal de la anciana.

El buen humor de la anciana hizo que Gen se relajara por un segundo. De pronto, el tintineo de algo que parecía un cascabel entre la ropa de la mujer mayor, distrajo a Gen por el sonido agradable que emitía el objeto. De inmediato, la mano de la curandera hizo que Gen mirara los ojos de ella.

Solo te pediremos que no te escapes por tu propio bien. Nosotros no somos tus enemigos y tú tampoco lo eres para los habitantes de este reino. No puedes escapar. ¿Entiendes, Gen-kun? – La curandera se levantó del suelo y caminó con Topacio siguiéndola muy molesta.

Eso es fácil… Supongo. – Gen no se sentía cómodo con esa condición, pero por ahora esperaría que Kohaku se recuperara para hacer cualquier movimiento.

Ella no podía escapar aún.

000

Padre… ¿Qué es todo esto…? – Ruri entró en la habitación del ex líder de la aldea Ishigami, encontrándose con un gran número de armas.

¿Qué más puede ser…? ¡Me preparo para la guerra! ¡Cazaré a esos barbaros por llevarse a mi hija! ¡Correrá sangre! ¡Ya no puedo esperar más! ¡Han pasado 4 días! – Kokuyo estaba en su límite sin saber nada más de Kohaku.

Entiendo cómo te sientes, Padre. Pero no puedes irte así nada más por ti mismo. – Ruri estaba en el mismo estado que Kokuyo, pero sabía que solo estorbaría en la búsqueda de su hermana.

Kaseki ya tiene preparado el auto para unirnos a la tropa, Kokuyo-kun. – Uno de los ancianos del pueblo apareció con algo parecido a un casco, pero era en realidad un coco cortado a la mitad.

¿Ehhh? ¿Ustedes también van…? – Ruri abrió los ojos aún más sorprendida. Ella se preguntaba qué cara pondría Senku, si todo este grupo aparecía en su locación. Esto se iría hacia el desastre si ella dejaba partir a semejante grupo sin al menos un guerrero.

Claro que si, Ruri. Tu hermana menor nos necesita. ¡Ese maldito Cuarzo se enterará de lo que sucede cuando te metes con la hija de otros! – Kokuyo echaba fuego por la boca de lo furioso y ansioso que estaba.

Qué curioso. No escuchaba ese nombre hace años. Ah, hace tiempo había una mujer llamada Cuarzo en esta aldea. – Comentó el anciano saliendo de la habitación sin recordar a qué había llegado hasta ahí por cuestiones de su avanzada edad.

Las manos de Ruri y Kokuyo se adhirieron a los hombros de la persona que había revelado una pista importante.

¿Qué sucede…? ¿También quieren la mitad de un coco para la excursión? – El anciano no entendía las expresiones de asombro de los otros dos.

No es eso. Necesitamos que nos hables de esa mujer llamada Cuarzo. ¿Quién era ella exactamente? – Ruri rogó con desesperación por la información que podría brindarles el anciano antes de que se le olvidara.

000

El grupo del globo y el equipo de rastreo, habían detenido sus labores para almorzar antes de continuar la búsqueda. Senku había llegado nuevamente a su límite, pero se negaba a parar. No obstante, él sabía que los demás miembros necesitaban un descanso después de estos 4 días de camino.

¿Y Ryusui? – Interrogó Nikki comiendo su ramen instantáneo.

Él decidió preparar el barco, pero no llegará hasta dentro de unas horas. Por el rastro, podemos pensar que la ubicación del enemigo debe estar en esas montañas del fondo. El problema es que necesito a Ryusui para explorar esa área. Tendré que esperar hasta entonces. – Chrome contestó a la pregunta terminando su almuerzo.

Entonces que Senku-kun se quede contigo. Yo me intercambiaré por el equipo de rastreo. –Dijo de pronto Hyouga dejando su comida a un lado.

Es verdad. Senku no soportará más este ritmo. – Nikki secundó a Hyouga muy a su pesar.

Está bien. – Senku aceptó la propuesta, porque sabía que él no podía estar colapsando y estorbando al grupo cada par de horas.

De cualquier forma, él tenía que estar de acuerdo, porque había arrastrado a todos los presentes a esta persecución sin ningún plan. Senku se había dejado llevar sin hacerle caso a su lógica, desde el primer momento en que él entendió que Gen no volvería a casa. La única cosa que el científico podía hacer, era analizar la razón por la que ellos querían a Gen. Hasta el momento, el Reino Azul había dejado claro que ellos buscaban guerreros por un objetivo desconocido.

Entonces… ¿Por qué necesitaban a la mentalista Asagiri Gen?

Ella no era una guerrera para batallas cuerpo a cuerpo.

Asagiri Gen siempre fue un arma de doble filo. – Tsukasa soltó al aire aquella expresión provocando que todos lo miraran.

Casi era como si Tsukasa hubiese estado leyendo los pensamientos de Senku.

Gen no es un arma. Es solo un hombre frívolo. – Respondió Senku secamente.

Dependiendo de quién lo utilice, Gen puede ser peligroso. Tal vez ellos se dieron cuenta de eso, en estos años en que vigilaron al Reino de la Ciencia. Lo que quiero decir es que en vez de fuerza, ellos decidieron hacerse con un estratega. Eso me llevaría a preguntar… ¿Para qué? – Tsukasa sembró la duda en medio de su análisis.

Senku se quedó en silencio. La mentalista siempre había sido fiel compañera. Esto era algo que ella le había demostrado con hechos desde el principio. No obstante, si alguien lograba cambiar la lealtad de Gen, esa misma espada se clavaría en su garganta. Él trató de no pensar en ese escenario.

De pronto, el torrente de preocupación en Senku, fue interrumpido por el tono del teléfono que estaba junto a él.

¿Qué pasa? – Contestó Senku con rapidez.

¡Senku! Ya entendí la razón por la que ese nombre me era familiar. Cuando yo era un niño, los adultos solían decirnos que si no nos comportábamos, seríamos echados como la bruja. El nombre de esa mujer que nosotros pensábamos que era una leyenda inventada, existía en la vida real. La bruja originalmente se llamaba Cuarzo. – Kokuyo dijo todas esas palabras en un solo respiro.

Espera un momento. ¿Cuándo tú eras un niño? ¿Eso cuando fue? ¿De cuánto tiempo estamos hablando? – Senku sonaba interesado en la extraña historia.

Desde el primer momento, nadie sabía nada de la persona llamada Cuarzo. Al carecer de escritura, en la aldea no existían registros de sucesos importantes. Las razones tras de esto podían ser dos: el historial de Cuarzo debía estar muy atrás en el tiempo o las personas de la aldea lo habían olvidado a propósito. Por eso, Senku y Gen se habían rendido en averiguar más sobre Cuarzo hace dos años.

Cuarzo fue echada de la aldea unos 10 a 15 años antes de que yo naciera. Estamos hablando de unos 40 a 50 años atrás en el tiempo. Actualmente, no hay casi nadie que aun conozca la historia, porque la mayoría de los aldeanos de esa época están muertos. Sin embargo, uno de los ancianos recordó ese suceso hace un rato. A ella la llamaban bruja por hacer cosas extrañas en la aldea. Ella era parecida a Chrome, pero aún más rara. – Relató Kokuyo.

Ya veo. De algún lado tuvieron que haber nacido esos conocimientos específicos. – Comprendió el científico basándose en las cosas que había aplicado el enemigo en sus pocas interacciones.

Eso no es todo. El padre de ella estaba en contra de lo que hacía, porque Cuarzo era la sacerdotisa en ese tiempo. Al final, el líder la desterró de la aldea. Por ello, algunos aldeanos molestos con la decisión, se fueron con ella a otras tierras. – Kokuyo dijo esto último con estupefacción interna. Porque él mismo había llegado a desheredar a Kohaku, pero jamás se hubiera atrevido a echar a su propia hija de la aldea.

Kokuyo ni siquiera había dejado de lado a Magma, a pesar de su actitud problemática. Una cosa era ser el líder de la aldea y otra muy distinta era ser un buen padre. Él veía a todos los jóvenes como hijos que merecían pertenecer a la aldea. Por eso, la revelación de este hecho en la historia de la Aldea Ishigami, impactaba demasiado a Kokuyo.

Una sacerdotisa… Eso si no me lo esperaba. – Chrome no podría creer que las leyendas de marginar personas de la aldea era cierta al final.

Me imagino que es clara la razón por la que ellos no se llevan con la aldea Ishigami. Aun así, no entiendo algo. Si esta historia tiene más de 40 años. ¿Por qué apareció su grupo hasta hace dos años? ¿Por qué siguieron vigilándonos? Hay algo que no cuadra… - Senku seguía atascado en la misma duda, a pesar que se había esclarecido la identidad de la cabeza del Reino Azul.

Un temblor interrumpió la charla cuando todo se sacudió violentamente.

000

¿Un temblor…? – Gen despertó por el repentino sismo que sacudía la cueva. Ella revisó a Kohaku quien seguía descansando apaciblemente. Al menos, la fiebre había bajado durante la mañana.

La mentalista empezó a preocuparse de nuevo cuando el temblor subió de intensidad, causando que el polvo cayera sobre ella. El terror de ser aplastada por un derrumbe, invadió a Gen a medida que todo se sacudía con más fuerza.

Luego de unos minutos, el sismo fue disminuyendo hasta que la calma regresó. Gen volvía a preguntarse cómo estas personas soportaban vivir en este lugar tan inestable cuando había mejores opciones. Solo había una posible razón por la que alguien escogería habitar en ese sitio. Para Gen, estas personas aceptaban vivir de esta forma para esconderse.

000

¡Rápido! ¡Corran! – Senku gritaba mientras todos se desplazaban por el bosque. La mano de Hyouga sujetó el cuello de la ropa de Senku en medio de esa orden, lanzándolo junto con Chrome al globo aerostático. El científico se levantó molesto porque ya entendía la intención de Hyouga con esta acción.

¡No te preocupes por nosotros! – Tsukasa vociferó antes de apartarse del área.

¡No estoy preocupado! – Devolvió el científico con molestia.

Por supuesto, esto no era del todo cierto. No habría problema si tan solo hubiera sido un enemigo o un animal salvaje lo que les esperaba allá abajo. El rival en este momento era el gas venenoso que empezaba a emanar a causa del temblor de antes. Desde la perspectiva de Senku, esta situación no era del todo normal, porque el veneno no debería poder elevarse tanto. Casi parecía que algo estuviera empujando ese gas desde las profundidades.

Sé que deberíamos esperar a Ryusui, pero necesito comprobar algo. – Senku sabía que se arriesgaba a caer al vacío.

¿Qué quieres que haga, Senku? – Chrome maniobraba el globo como le había indicado el capitán del Perseo.

Tenemos que seguir el rastro de este gas purpura en este bosque. – El científico no deseaba desligarse de su objetivo principal, pero era importante verificar todos los elementos a su alcance.

000

La mayoría del gas venenoso viene de este sitio. – Senku observaba el camino lleno de cadáveres y esqueletos de animales que adornaban los alrededores del gran agujero.

Este lugar plagado de muerte era un gran cráter que quizás tenía alrededor de 50 años de existir sobre el terreno.

¿Qué cosa pudo haber caído en este sitio para causar tremendo desastre? – Chrome interrogó con espanto.

No lo sé… Solo sé que esto hace que el número de preguntas aumente. – El científico le dio la señal a Chrome para regresar antes que el viento tomara una modalidad que fuera difícil de manejar.


	9. Retirada

**UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS**

Lo siento, Senku. No pude resistirme a la ambición de los aldeanos. Todos vinieron… - Ryusui se excusó usando su frase típica.

¿Es en serio…? Ustedes entienden que estos sujetos no les tiembla la mano para matar a alguien. ¿No? – Senku estaba incrédulo de ver que prácticamente la aldea Ishigami se había traslado a sus espaldas hasta la costa. El equipo de rastreo había decidido quedarse en esta área hasta que fuera seguro adentrarse en las montañas con el equipo adecuado. Todo esto debido al veneno que existía por los alrededores.

No se pudo evitar, Senku-kun. Ellos están preocupados por Gen-kun y Kohaku-chan. Especialmente, Kokuyo-san… - Yuzuriha volteó su cabeza hacia el ex líder que estaba atado a un árbol con las sogas más resistentes que los aldeanos pudieron tejer.

¡Suéltenme! ¡Ningún veneno me detendrá de buscar a mi hija! ¡Kohaku! – Kokuyo se sacudía buscando soltarse como un animal lleno de ira.

Supuse que él llegaría aquí en algún momento… ¿Y el Reino de la Ciencia? – Interrogó Senku rindiéndose a la idea de poder dejar a toda la comitiva en casa.

Chrome reparó y mejoró el equipo que el enemigo usó para atacarnos. Si ellos llegan a tomar otra ruta, se encontrarán con unas trampas bastantes problemáticas. – Ryusui sonrió confiado de la efectividad de la contramedida de Chrome.

Puedo imaginarlo… - Suspiró el hombre de ciencia.

Senku… - Ryusui pronunció el nombre del científico con la idea de decir muchas cosas, pero al final solo tronó los dedos. Inmediatamente, Francois apareció de la nada con una taza de té de manzanilla recién hecho. Senku enarcó una ceja sin comprender tal acción que llegaba a la telepatía espontanea de parte del amo y su mayordomo.

La barra de la medición de su estrés está en un nivel peligroso, Senku-sama. – Indicó Francois con una reverencia.

Estoy perfectamente bien. – Senku gruñó su respuesta porque no había nada a simple vista que indicara lo contrario.

Tal vez yo no sea como ese mentalista… Pero tu apariencia hace que sea obvio que no has dormido. Si hubieras estado en tu cama, te habrías dado cuenta en el momento de la llegada de los aldeanos. Tus ojeras y tu ropa me indican que estuviste recorriendo el bosque tu solo. Esa bolsa de ahí probablemente lleva una máscara de gas. – Ryusui soltó lo que estaba pensando sin guardarse nada.

Además, usted tiene la ropa al revés. – Agregó Francois asintiendo con la cabeza.

Tch… - Senku se bebió el té totalmente derrotado por la deducción de aquel par mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

Todos están preocupados por ti, Senku-kun. No puedes descuidarte de esa manera. – Yuzuriha comprendía la acción de los otros dos.

Después de una semana, la angustia para los que estaban relacionados directamente a las dos personas secuestradas estaba aumentando. Senku no dormía ni comía por estar pensando día y noche. Este ritmo de vida pronto le pasaría la factura al cuerpo del científico.

Ustedes se preocupan por nada… De cualquier forma, las emanaciones de veneno están conectadas a los temblores dentro de las montañas. Cada vez son más frecuentes los sismos, así que esto nos afectará a la larga para movernos hacia esa guarida si no encontramos otra ruta. – Senku cambió el tema para evitar verse expuesto ante los presentes.

Este tipo… - Ryusui suspiró pasando su atención a Taiju quien acababa de recibir una llamada.

Senku… Hay una mujer que no conozco en la línea. Ella quiere hablar contigo. – Taiju se acercó sorprendido con el aparato para que Senku hablara con la desconocida.

¿Quién eres? ¿Acaso eres la persona que robó ese teléfono? – Interrogó Senku con molestia.

Respuesta equivocada. Tú solo tienes una oportunidad más. – Una voz pícara se escuchó por el altavoz.

El corazón de Ishigami Senku dio un salto al reconocer a la desconocida.

Gen. – El científico tuvo un pálpito de que algo andaba mal.

¡Respuesta correcta, Senku-chan! Otra pregunta… ¿Qué crees que diré a continuación? – Gen continuó hablando con felicidad que se percibía bastante falsa para los que escuchaban la llamada.

¿Por qué él está usando una voz falsa…? – Taiju estaba perdido con lo que sucedía.

Ahora entiendo… Tsukasa-kun se refería a Gen. – Yuzuriha por fin entendió lo que le había parecido fuera de lugar hace una semana y media.

El ambiente tenso se concentró alrededor del científico quien parecía haberse quedado sin habla.

Ya veo. Tú planeas irte. ¿No? – Respondió Senku entendiendo la razón de su inquietud de antes.

Él rogaba estar equivocado con esa idea que surcaba su mente. Gen no utilizaría su verdadera voz para hablar desde la ubicación del enemigo sin ninguna razón. Había un significado oculto en esta acción y eso solo podía ser una especie de despedida. Ella siempre huía cada vez que revelaba cosas propias. Esta vez, ella estaba transmitiéndole un mensaje directo a Senku.

Un mensaje triste y sombrío.

_Vete._

Estás en lo correcto, Senku-chan. Como ya comprendes, yo no pienso volver. No tiene caso seguir en el Reino de la Ciencia, si yo no puedo ser libre. ¿Sabes? Al final, me dejé convencer. – Gen continuó hablando con voz fría y sin sentimientos.

Espera… ¿De qué estás hablando…? ¿Te dejaste convencer? ¿Por qué? Dime que tú no tomaste esa maldita cosa. – Senku estaba entrando en pánico.

Seguramente, ellos habían hecho que Gen tomara el extracto del Loto Azul.

No puedo volver, ya que asesiné a Kohaku-chan. Planeo hacer lo mismo con ustedes si no se van de este lugar. Además, lamento informarles que ahora mismo este sitio se convirtió en un área de tiro. La única opción que ustedes tienen es escapar en el Perseo. De lo contrario, los arqueros tendrán muchos objetivos para disparar. Especialmente, ahora que los aldeanos decidieron venir. La cantidad de puntos débiles bajo tu ala ha aumentado. ¿No lo crees, Senku-chan? – Nadie podía creer las palabras que salían del altavoz, las cuales se podían comparar al helado infierno.

Esta persona no era la usual Asagiri Gen, solo estaba el cruel demonio dando un aviso de muerte.

No lo puedo creer. Tú no eres capaz de matar a nadie, mentalista. – Senku quería creer que ella mentía.

Eres demasiado ingenuo, Senku-chan. ¿En verdad pensaste que yo estaría toda la vida a tu lado? Te utilicé y ya me harté de ti. Si te niegas a creer en la realidad que te muestro, entonces muere en este lugar. Este es el adiós definitivo. – Gen cortó la llamada impregnando todo el veneno posible en la última frase.

El científico estaba paralizado en su lugar con el tono de la llamada cortada.

¡Toma a Senku, Taiju-kun! – Ordenó Yuzuriha al ver el estado del hombre frente al teléfono.

Creo que esta vez un té de manzanilla no será suficiente. – Dijo Francois notando que Senku no respondía a los estímulos externos.

¡Senku! ¡Responde! No hay nada que hacer… - Taiju llevaba a Senku en un brazo, pero era más como cargar a un muerto.

Sospecho que ni siquiera el pegamento especial podrá hacer algo por él… - Ryusui entendía perfectamente que el corazón lógico de Senku, acababa de recibir un duro golpe.

No pasaron ni dos segundos después que el grupo había subido al barco, cuando la lluvia de flechas cayó sin piedad en las cercanías de la orilla. Ryusui dio las indicaciones correspondientes para alejarse del área sin más remedio. Los arqueros no eran simples artefactos como había sido la primera vez. En esta ocasión, ellos pudieron ver a los enemigos camuflados con hojas entre los arbustos para evitar ser detectados con facilidad.

La retirada es inevitable en este caso. Ellos tienen ventaja por conocer el área. Esto prueba que existe otra ruta para evadir el sector con gas venenoso. – Tsukasa fue el único que se mantuvo tranquilo en la situación anormal que se estaba dando.

¿Qué piensas de la traición de Gen, Tsukasa? – Preguntó el capitán un tanto perdido con la mayoría de los hechos.

No estoy seguro. No soy tan bueno analizando a la gente, especialmente a Gen. No obstante, te puedo decir que ella iba en serio. Esta es una _traición verdadera_. – Tsukasa internamente le hizo gracia el contraste de su propia expresión. De paso, no había razones para seguir ocultando el género de Gen. Un secreto menos dentro de la manga de la mentalista.

Entonces esto se volverá aún más problemático… - Ryusui comprendió la visión del asunto por las palabras de Tsukasa.

000

El Grupo A que siga al Perseo desde la orilla sin gastar recursos. Si en tal caso, ellos intentan desembarcar, no duden en disparar todo lo que tengan hasta que zarpen de nuevo. El Grupo B y C busquen en los alrededores algún enemigo rezagado que pueda seguir nuestras huellas. El Grupo D hará guardia en este punto desde ahora. Ellos no tienen tantos recursos, así que igualmente tendrán que regresar al Reino de la Ciencia. – La mirada fría de una mujer con el cabello dividido entre blanco y el negro visualizaba su obra con ojos vacíos.

Los mensajeros de los respectivos grupos se dividieron para dar las nuevas órdenes de su general.

Como prometí, ellos se han retirado. ¿Qué tal lo hice, Cuarzo? – Interrogó la maga sin emoción en lo que hacía.

Eres cruel y despiadada, aunque tuviste la oportunidad de llegar a ser aun peor. Te doy un 6/10. – Respondió la voz ronca de siempre bajo su manto.

Qué estricta. Bien. La próxima vez, iré por la cabeza de los generales. – Gen sonrió entretanto tomaba una lanza de la mano de Obsidiana.

Inmediatamente, la cuidadora se puso en guardia para atacar a Gen, pero la mano de Cuarzo la detuvo en su lugar. La mentalista usó el arma para destruir el teléfono que Diamante había robado con mucho esfuerzo. Gen no deseaba tener a la mano otra oportunidad para entablar conversación con el Reino de la Ciencia. Por el propio bien de aquel Reino, ella esperaba que ellos nunca volvieran a ese sitio.

En especial, Ishigami Senku, la persona que ella menos quería ver ahora.

Estoy cansada. Iré a dormir si ya no me necesitan aquí. – Gen miró con mal humor a Topacio quien estaba en el camino.

Topacio no detectaba nada de la esencia de la mujer que había llegado el primer día a la celda.

Si no estás haciendo nada, llévame a mi cama, Topacio. ¿Sí? – La mentalista extendió la mano mientras cerraba los ojos.

Como ordene, Gen-sama. – Topacio hizo una reverencia antes de tomar la mano de su nueva figura de autoridad.

No me agrada esto de tenerla como un superior, Cuarzo-sama. Siento que esto es un error. Esa mujer también puede traicionarnos. No confío en ella. – Obsidiana no estaba feliz del cambio de papeles repentino que se había dado.

Tendrás que hacerte la idea, Obsidiana. Ella aceptó casarse y tomar su puesto con mi nieto. Cualquier cosa que diga Ónix o Gen, cuando ellos tomen el poder, es la ley en el Reino. Y puedo asegurarte que ella no va a escaparse. – Cuarzo también se alejó a paso lento.

A la cuidadora no le agradaba este asunto en absoluto.

Después de todo aquello… ¿Cuarzo en verdad aceptaría a un demonio de piedra entre ellos?

**DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS**

No hay forma de desembarcar aquí… Esta gente no nos pierde la pista ni un segundo. – Ryusui observaba las sombras moviéndose en medio de la madrugada.

Podríamos usar gas lacrimógeno, pero igualmente quedaríamos indefensos ante las flechas. – Tsukasa quien tampoco podía dormir, observó el panorama del juego de Gen junto al capitán.

A este paso, nos veremos obligados a buscar provisiones en la base. Al menos, sabemos que ellos no tienen fuerza para atacar el Reino mientras nos vigilan. El número enemigo debería estar entre 40 a 60 personas. Sin embargo, ellos solo emplean alrededor de 20 personas incluyendo a los lanceros. – Ryusui estaba al tanto que esta decisión podría no gustarle al líder de la aldea Ishigami.

Pienso lo mismo. Deberíamos volver de momento. No podemos seguir desgastándonos aquí. – Senku interrumpió la conversación con desgano.

¿Estás seguro, Senku? – Ryusui preguntó con más dudas.

Si. Esta batalla está perdida. La mejor forma para que no acabe alguien muerto es regresar. Ella va en serio, no me cabe duda. – La voz de Senku llevaba impotencia e irritación mezclada detrás de una sonrisa.

Ella había puesto en la mira a su punto débil.

No había forma de ganar en este tablero a menos que él se retirara.

El problema ahora es la veracidad de la muerte de Kohaku. Sinceramente, tengo mis dudas sobre eso. Pero si Gen ingirió el Loto Azul, cualquier cosa es posible. – Ese detalle era el único elemento que Gen le había dejado claro a Senku. Una revelación devastadora que le indicaba que ella ya estaba bajo el poder del enemigo.

El teléfono inició un ruido estridente que interrumpió el canto de los sapos.

¿Qué sucede? – Ryusui tomó la llamada rápidamente.

Lamento llamar y pedir esto, pero necesito que Senku regrese. – Chrome dijo con la tensión presente en su voz.

¿Qué sucedió…? – Interrogó Senku sin entender la prisa de Chrome.

No puedo decirlo por teléfono porque alguien podría estar escuchando. Solo regresa rápido, Senku. – Rogó el segundo científico de la aldea Ishigami.

Está bien. Llegaremos al amanecer a más tardar, Chrome. – Senku aceptó dar la vuelta de inmediato bajo la mirada decidida de Ryusui.


	10. Luto

Papá… - Ruri abrazaba a su padre aun paralizado por la noticia de la muerte de Kohaku.

Los tripulantes habían tenido que amarrar al mástil a Kokuyo, porque él amenazaba con tirarse por la borda para cazar a los enemigos, aun cuando eso significara su propia muerte. La venganza por la vida arrebatada de su hija a manos del enemigo era más importante, aunque él no culpaba a Gen. Para Kokuyo, Gen siempre mentía, así que él quería creer que esta no sería la excepción.

Voy a acabar con ellos… No tendré piedad… - Kokuyo susurraba palabras peligrosas.

Yo sé que mi hermana no está muerta. Por favor, creé en eso también, padre. – Lo último que Ruri quería ver en este momento, era a su padre convirtiéndose en un asesino desalmado. Tampoco ella podía imaginar la posibilidad de Gen asesinando a su hermana. Aun así, Ruri no tenía respuestas para tranquilizar el ambiente fúnebre que se había instalado. La mayoría de los aldeanos estaban despiertos sin ánimos de tomar su desayuno.

Pronto, ellos llegarían al Reino de la Ciencia para preparar un funeral.

¡Hola! ¡Gracias por venir lo más rápido posible! – La voz de Chrome se escuchaba desde el puerto de Perseo.

Pobre muchacho… Oculta la tristeza de la muerte de su compañera detrás de esa sonrisa. – Dijo un aldeano al ver a Chrome saludando desde la orilla.

En el tiempo en que nadie le hablaba por ser raro, solo Kohaku siguió interactuando con él. Tendremos que llevarlo a beber con nosotros para que Chrome no se hunda en la soledad. – Otro aldeano continuó el pensamiento en alta voz del primer hombre.

Le pediré matrimonio a Chrome para que no se hunda en la desesperación, pero dudo que yo pueda reemplazar a mi hermana. Yo no le llego ni a los talones, pero no quiero ver a Chrome triste. Yo sé que él ama a mi hermana. – Ruri estaba llorando con las palabras de los dos hombres.

¡¿Matrimonio?! – Los aldeanos abrieron los ojos como platos al escuchar la declaración en alta voz de la sacerdotisa.

Ah, no sé ni por dónde empezar a debatir tú argumento, Ruri. Como sea, no tengo fuerza mental para eso… Primero es mejor escuchar lo que tiene que decir el sujeto en cuestión. – Senku se tocaba la sien con estupefacción por escuchar la declaración de que Chrome amaba a Kohaku.

Ruri era tan despistada que no se daba cuenta que Chrome la quería a ella.

¡Chrome! – Ruri bajó hasta la superficie para acercarse al otro científico mientras Senku los observaba desde el barco. Ellos compartían una misma aura de felicidad al estar cerca uno del otro. Esa misma alegría se acrecentaba cuando los ojos de los dos, se encontraban en medio de una conversación.

Gen y Senku casi nunca se miraban a los ojos al hablar. Ambos mantenían la vista sobre el mismo punto, pero nunca sus rostros se encontraban entre ellos. Esa alegría compartida era algo que Gen temía observar. Probablemente, Senku no era distinto, a pesar que él era permisivo con los acercamientos motivados por la voluntad de Gen. Él tampoco se acercaba a ella, solo apartaba sus ojos y se mantenía en un área segura para no caer en la mano de Gen.

¿De qué había servido ser tan cauto con la mentalista?

El corazón del científico había caído en las garras de esa mano demoniaca y no había nada que él pudiera hacer. El dolor de ser abandonado seguía hundiéndose como una daga muy profundamente en su interior. En este juego del escondite, ellos habían perdido por completo porque jamás habría un ganador. El juego se había acabado desde que el conejo había decidido quedarse en otra madriguera para siempre. Por eso, era como una bofetada en la cara para Senku, ver a dos personas que se amaban tan felices una frente a la otra, sin esconderse entre ellos.

000

Lo sabía… - Senku sonrió cuando por fin surgió una buena noticia en el horizonte.

¡Kohaku! – Gritaron Kokuyo y Ruri con lágrimas en los ojos.

¿Eh…? ¿Por qué ustedes están llorando…? – Kohaku trató de sentarse, pero la herida en su abdomen la obligó a regresar a su posición original. Kokuyo se lanzó junto a ella para seguir llorando sin encontrar las palabras correctas que expresaran su alegría.

Gen nos dijo que ella te asesinó, Kohaku-chan. Me alegra ver que era mentira después de todo. – Ruri soltó un suspiro de alivio, pero el rostro de Kohaku no se suavizó al escuchar esa explicación.

Ya veo. Ella piensa que me asesinó en ese momento… – Las palabras de Kohaku dejaron el ambiente en un silencio incómodo.

Lo siento. Ruri-nee y Padre… Por favor, actúen como si yo de verdad estuviera muerta. Preparen un funeral en la aldea. Los únicos que deben saber que sigo con vida son la tripulación del Perseo. – Kohaku dijo con tono serio. Ruri y Kokuyo comprendieron que se trataba de una circunstancia de fuerza mayor. Ellos asintieron y se retiraron para preparar con rapidez el funeral, antes de que las noticias se esparcieran más.

Le dije a Chrome que no diera el aviso por teléfono para evitar que Gen lo escuchara. – La rubia cerró los ojos para dar una petición demasiado cruel.

¿Por qué no quieres que ella lo sepa? – Senku trataba de controlarse, pero se estaba alterando por dentro. 

Te contaré todo lo que sucedió en el Reino Azul después de nuestra llegada hace una semana. – Kohaku empezó a contar la sombría historia.

**UNA SEMANA ATRÁS**

**REINO AZUL**

Gen… - Kohaku despertó en medio de una fiebre muy alta.

¡Kohaku-chan! Ya me estaba preocupando… - La mentalista procedió a remojar el paño con agua para luego ponerlo en la frente de la joven.

Si la fiebre de Kohaku no bajaba, ella tendría que pedir ayuda. El problema de esa opción era que Gen tendría que hacer nuevamente un trato para conseguir ciertos implementos. La trampa del enemigo estaba justo ahí. Ellos no interferían con las prisioneras, pero tampoco se encargaban de sus necesidades a menos que las solicitaran. El pago de esa petición incluía beber el té de Loto Azul por parte de alguna de las dos mujeres.

Gen había bebido las primeras dos dosis a cambio de agua fresca y vendas para Kohaku. Por suerte, la comida no iba incluida en todo esto, pero tampoco le parecía confiable a la mentalista. No obstante, ellas no podían debilitarse tanto, porque sería un impedimento para escapar. Al final, la jugada de mencionar la enfermedad de Kohaku, había sido un arma de doble filo para Gen.

¿Qué sucedió…? ¿E-Estás bien? ¿Ellos te hicieron algo? – La rubia soltó sus preguntas entre jadeos causados por su garganta seca.

Espera… - Gen le dio un poco de agua en una taza para que ella se refrescara.

Gracias… Ahora dime cómo está la situación. – Kohaku descansó su cabeza en las piernas de Gen por unos minutos.

Como puedes ver, los dos estamos en una celda. Les mencioné que tú tenías una enfermedad contagiosa para que solo yo pudiera cuidarte. La condición para estar en la misma celda es que yo no intente escapar. Por supuesto, yo acepté eso sabiendo que no hay forma de que pueda escapar por mis propios medios. – Gen suspiró después de explicar eso.

¿Tú crees que sea seguro utilizar las cosas que nos da el enemigo? Si es por mí, no te preocupes. Esta herida no es nada. – Respondió Kohaku.

No te preocupes, Kohaku-chan. Soy un mentalista. Puedo soportarlo. Todo está bajo control. – Gen sonrió tratando de inspirar confianza en la otra mujer.

No me fio de ti y menos del enemigo. ¿Qué otro trato hiciste, Gen? Dímelo. – Ella exigió la verdad porque sabía que todo no podía ser tan conveniente.

Yo no hice nada. ¿Por quién me tomas? Nunca me pondría en peligro por otra persona, siempre busco mi propio bien. ¿Aún no entiendes eso? – La mentalista sonaba segura de lo que decía, aunque fuera una total mentira.

En los últimos dos días, ella había usado el comodín prohibido para tratar las heridas de Kohaku. Gen no sentía efectos extraños en su cuerpo ni mente, por lo que ella podría seguir dándole los recursos a la otra mujer en caso de que fuera necesario. Si Kohaku recuperaba su fuerza, sería sencillo escapar solo evadiendo los puestos de vigilancia.

Mentiroso… Hiciste algo… No lo hagas más. ¿Si? Me enojaré. Senku tampoco estaría contento con eso… – Kohaku sentía el cansancio golpear sus parpados.

Si descansas y te recuperas, no pasará nada. Saldremos los dos de aquí. – La maga susurró hasta que notó que Kohaku se había quedado dormida.

Después de seis días de estar en mal estado, Kohaku al fin se encontraba estable. Esto aliviaba a Gen hasta el punto de curar temporalmente el insomnio que estaba desarrollando. Ella se recostó en la pared sin dejar de sostener la cabeza de la rubia en su regazo.

Solo dormiré un poco… - Gen cerró sus ojos con la rara idea de que no estaba en peligro. Casi se sentía como si ella estuviese en casa. Sin pensar más en este ambiguo pensamiento, la mentalista cayó dormida presa del cansancio acumulado.

000

Gen… - Kohaku sacudió la ropa de la mentalista para que se despertara.

¿Q-Qué sucede…? – Gen abrió los ojos sorprendida porque no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se había dormido.

Escucho pasos… Alguien viene. Podemos golpear a esa persona y escapar. – La guerrera se sentó de golpe para usar la poca fuerza que había logrado reunir en su descanso.

¿Estás loca…? Si te mueves mucho, la herida en tu costado se abrirá. Ellos no son nuestros enemigos. Además no puedo escapar… - La mujer del cabello bicolor se detuvo en seco con lo que estaba diciendo cuando Kohaku volteó a verla.

¿Qué estás diciendo, Gen? ¡Ellos son el enemigo! – Kohaku se levantó de la cama para atacar a la primera persona que entró a la celda. Lamentablemente, Obsidiana venía como escolta de la curandera llamada Amatista. En un rápido golpe en la mejilla, la mujer logró enviar lejos a Kohaku dejándola chocar contra la pared junto a Gen.

Se supone que debías evitar que Kohaku se moviera, no matarla, Obsidiana. Estos niños… - Amatista expresó en alta voz su queja, acercándose a Kohaku en el proceso para revisarla.

La comisura de los labios de Kohaku comenzó a sangrar sin parar. Gen también se acercó con angustia a la rubia para revisar su herida del costado. De todas las personas que Kohaku pudo haber tratado de noquear, ella tenía que escoger precisamente a la peor de todas. Por lo que había observado del extraño grupo, Gen podía deducir que Obsidiana tenía que ser tan fuerte como para que ni siquiera Ópalo se atreviera a contradecirla más de dos veces.

Tú estás siendo demasiado blanda, Amatista-sama. La rubia está bastante bien. Ya podemos separarla de este hombre. ¿No? – Interrogó la cuidadora de Cuarzo.

¡No! ¡Ella todavía no está bien! Al menos, no después de ese golpe… Ella necesita cuidado. – Gen trató de interceder. Si ella les daba oportunidad de llevarse a Kohaku, ellos le harían un lavamiento de cerebro sin dudar.

¿Qué estoy escuchando? ¿Acaso tú estás haciendo una petición? Un prisionero de guerra no tiene voz ni voto a menos que tú des algo a cambio. Así funcionan las cosas en este lugar. – Obsidiana se rio mientras Amatista rodaba los ojos.

No la escuches… Gen no hagas lo que ella pide. – Kohaku apartó la mano de Amatista.

¿Lo notas, Amatista-sama? Yo la veo a ella perfectamente… Tengo una bonita jaula para alguien tan agresiva como tú. – Obsidiana jaló del cabello a Kohaku para sacarla de la celda.

¡Espera…! ¡Podemos negociar si eso quieres! No es necesaria la violencia. Yo pagaré… – La maga sujetó la mano libre de Obsidiana para detenerla.

Así son las cosas en este lugar… No puedes proceder solo con violencia. – Obsidiana sonrió dándole la señal a la anciana. Inmediatamente, Amatista le pasó una cantimplora de cuero a Gen, la cual contenía probablemente la esencia del Loto Azul.

¡No lo hagas, Gen! ¡Esto es una trampa! – Kohaku luchaba para soltarse, pero el agarre sobre su cabello era bastante fuerte.

Esto solo es un jugo, Kohaku-chan. No te preocupes. – Gen sudaba frío porque no estaba lista para una tercera dosis tan pronto. Ella tomó la cantimplora y se bebió su contenido de golpe para acabar rápido con esta penitencia. Esta vez, el efecto hizo que la cabeza de Gen se sintiera ligera, pero ella se esforzó en esconder su difuso estado.

Listo. Ya cumplí mi parte. Dejen a Kohaku-chan en paz. – Ella habló con lentitud para que no se notara que su lengua se estaba durmiendo.

Bien. Ya es suficiente, Obsidiana. Es muy tarde para que haya peleas. Por cierto, aquí está la comida, procuren comerse los vegetales también. ¿Si? – Amatista dejó la bandeja con los alimentos que se suponía que eran la cena de ambas. Antes de irse, ella caminó hacia Gen para tomar la bolsa. Acto seguido, la anciana le sonrió a Gen después de mirarla a los ojos.

No somos tus enemigos. Tampoco buscamos que hieras a otros para defenderlos de tus enemigos. Pero si es necesario, entonces tú tienes el derecho de hacerlo. No dejes que el miedo te detenga. – La señora le dedicó unas palabras un poco extrañas a Gen. De paso, el cascabel se agitó en la ropa de la anciana después de decir esto. Aquel sonido mareó a Gen hasta un punto que ella tuvo que sostenerse de la pared para no caerse. Kohaku se alejó de Obsidiana para pararse delante de Gen como modo de protección.

¡Aléjense de Gen! ¡Si vuelven a acercarse, las mataré! – Gruñó la rubia.

Nos vamos… - Obsidiana se aburrió y salió después de la anciana de la celda, dejando a las dos mujeres solas.

¡No tienes que hacer esto! ¿Cuántas veces has bebido esa cosa, Gen? – Kohaku dejó que la mentalista se sentara en el suelo.

Eso no importa. Puedo soportarlo. – Gen sonrió con la vista dándole vueltas. La voz de Kohaku sonaba lejana para ella. El tintineo de la campana estaba repitiéndose como un disco rayado en su mente.

¡Contesta con la verdad por una maldita vez en tu vida, Gen! – Ella perdió la paciencia tomando a Gen por los hombros.

Solo han sido tres veces… T-Te lo juro. – La voz original de la maga surgió ante la problemática de controlar su propio cuerpo en este estado. Esa fue la señal definitiva de que Gen no estaba nada bien. Ella nunca mostraría su voz ante Kohaku de esta manera. Por eso, Kohaku arrastró como pudo a Gen hasta la cama y se acostó a lado de ella. La guerrera no dejaría que nadie se acercara a Gen en este instante.

Desde ahora, olvídate de estos tratos, Gen. No soportarás esa cosa como tú crees… - Ella extendió la sábana para que las dos pudieran cubrirse sin problemas.

Lo siento… - Gen se disculpó antes de cerrar los ojos y dormirse con rapidez.


	11. Demonio bajo la Luna de Medianoche

Es complicado saber cuánto tiempo ha pasado en este lugar. Casi no hay ruido ni luz, a excepción de esas antorchas junto a la celda. – Gen comenzó a hablar después de ser invadida por el hambre.

No me gusta el olor de esas antorchas… Aquellas dos huelen sospechosamente bien. No hay forma que un lugar tan húmedo y sombrío como este, tenga un olor tan agradable. – Kohaku se giró hacia Gen quien miraba el techo.

Es verdad. En definitiva, es el aroma de esa flor. Ellas debieron colocarla en esas antorchas cuando se retiraron aunque… ¿Cuándo fue eso? ¿Un día…? No soy tan buena como Senku como para contar minutos y segundos. – La mentalista estaba perdiendo el sentido del tiempo desde la tercera dosis del extracto de Loto Azul.

Creo que han pasado dos días… - Contestó la rubia con desgano.

Otro sismo regular sacudió la cueva violentamente para espanto de Gen.

Este es el tercer temblor en lo que llevo despierta. ¿Es normal? – Interrogó Kohaku.

Si, suceden a menudo. No entiendo cómo ellos pueden vivir en un sitio así. No hay luz. No hay ruido. Solo temblores… - Gen siguió la charla con la posibilidad de que una roca se desprendiera y las aplastara a las dos. Para sorpresa de la mentalista, ella no se sentía asustada. Cuando por lo usual, ella sería la primera persona en estado de pánico.

En el próximo temblor, aprovecharemos para escapar de este lugar. Ya estoy mejor. Puedo moverme por mi misma, así que prepárate para correr más tarde. – Ordenó Kohaku sin dar espacio para una réplica.

No me opongo a la idea, pero es posible que Amatista-chan y Obsidiana-chan vengan pronto. Esperemos un temblor después de la visita de ellas, así no nos encontraremos con ninguna. – Comentó la maga tomando nota de que este temblor había sido más breve que los otros.

000

Han pasado dos días… Ellas no van a volver. – Kohaku pateó la celda con la fuerza suficiente para destrozar una porción del bambú.

Si no fuera por este sismo, ya nos habrían escuchado. – Gen empujaba las partes resquebrajadas de la reja para ayudar a Kohaku.

Está cediendo… ¡Bien! – Ella terminó de abrir un espacio para que las dos pudieran salir sin problemas.

000

Noche de Luna… - Gen se impresionó al encontrar una salida alterna de la cueva que servía como celda para ellas.

No estoy segura, pero tal vez es de madrugada. Eso quiere decir que hemos estado al menos 7 días en esa celda. – Kohaku le quitó dos cuchillos a los guardias que acababa de noquear. Ella le dio un arma a Gen para que se defendiera si se llegaba a dar una situación de peligro. La maga no estaba muy de acuerdo, pero la expresión de Kohaku decía que no aceptaría una negativa.

Si… Eso parece… - La mentalista empezó a sentirse invadida por un dolor de cabeza que aumentaba con cada paso que daba detrás de Kohaku.

Vamos… - Kohaku bajó saltando las rocas sin medir su fuerza.

Oye… Si sigues así, esta vez sí abrirás tu herida, Kohaku-chan. – Gen corrió detrás de ella con la angustia de tener a una chica desmayándose por pérdida de sangre de nuevo.

000

Una cascada… Los demás puntos están siendo vigilados, solo podemos irnos por esta área. – Kohaku golpeó el piso muy frustrada. La herida podría abrirse en este trayecto. Eso obligaría a Gen a ir más lento por ella.

Los alrededores de esta cascada son demasiados empinados... No queda de otra. – Gen estaba por bajar primero para ayudar a Kohaku, cuando el sonido de una campanilla estremeció su mente.

_No puedes escapar._

El tintineo separó a Gen del sonido del exterior mientras Kohaku se paraba en el borde de las piedras junto a la cascada.

_No somos tus enemigos y tampoco te vemos como uno._

El cuchillo temblaba entre los dedos de Gen. El mareo y las náuseas golpearon el estómago de la mentalista hasta que solo quedaron susurros a su alrededor. La misma orden se repetía en un ritmo alarmante haciendo que fuera una tortura resistirse. Cuando Gen volvió a la realidad, una sustancia tibia se había esparcido por su mano y ropa.

_Ellos son tus enemigos, no tengas miedo de atacar._

El horror empañó todo el rostro de la maga al entender lo que había sucedido. Kohaku ya no estaba presente porque había caído por la cascada. Gen soltó el cuchillo ensangrentado para correr hacia el borde de las rocas y buscar el cuerpo de Kohaku con la mirada. La luz de la Luna no llegaba a darle claridad a las oscuras y frías aguas que ahora se convertirían en la tumba de la guerrera.

¿Q-Qué pasó…? ¿Por qué yo…? ¡¿Qué hice…?! ¡Kohaku! – Las piernas le fallaron a Gen para sostenerse a sí misma. Aquella extraña debilidad la atrapó en esa sección del suelo. Ella quería levantarse y lanzarse detrás de Kohaku, pero sabía que no podía irse de ese lugar.

Traicionaste a tu Reino. ¿Qué más puede ser, Asagiri Gen? También tú asesinaste a la persona por la que hiciste todo para mantenerla a salvo. ¿No es irónico? – La voz ronca perteneciente a la misteriosa líder que se ocultaba bajo la tela del luto, estaba parada con la Luna como un testigo a su espalda.

Es mi culpa… - Gen lloraba amargamente arrastrándose hacia la orilla, pero la mano de Cuarzo la sujetó de la ropa para detenerla.

No hay forma de sobrevivir a esa caída. Ella está muerta. Y si esa mujer llega a caminar después de caer desde esta altura, igualmente, ella morirá por el veneno de los alrededores. El destino de la hija de Kokuyo, estaba sellado para su desgracia. De paso, tú no podrás regresar después de acabar con la vida de un compañero. ¿Crees que Ishigami Senku te lo perdonará? – Cuarzo arrastró a la mujer lejos del peligro de caer en el vacío.

¿Senku…? Jaja… No. Él nunca me lo perdonará. – Gen se sujetó su cabeza con más fuerza cuando el dolor llegó a un punto insoportable.

Este es tu hogar. Este es tu Reino. Debes proteger el único hogar que te queda. – La campana volvió a escucharse junto con las palabras de Cuarzo.

Espera… ¿Por qué? Ustedes la querían a ella. ¿Por qué dejaste que yo hiciera esto? – Gen se salió de la hipnosis por un segundo sorprendiendo a Cuarzo.

Aun así, Cuarzo debía recuperar el control por medio de la culpa y el dolor.

¿Cuándo nosotros dijimos que la queríamos a ella? Siempre tuve mis ojos fijos en ti. En ese sitio, ni siquiera aprovechaban tu máximo potencial. A Kohaku la trajimos solo para mantenerte aquí. Por eso repito, ella murió por ti. Y si tú te niegas, no me costará hacer que traigan a otra persona importante a este lugar. mmm… ¿Qué tal a ese hombre que comparte morada contigo? – Cuarzo presionó el punto débil ubicado en lo profundo de la mente de Asagiri Gen.

No es necesario que él venga. Me quedaré aquí. – Gen decidió acceder sin más replica.

Cuarzo sonrió volviéndose a acercar a la mentalista mientras destapaba su rostro. De esa manera, ella podría mirar a los ojos de Gen directamente. La maga quedó estupefacta al ver la verdadera cara detrás de la líder del Reino Azul.

Desde este momento, no sentirás más miedo de tus propias acciones. Eres libre en tu máxima expresión, Asagiri Gen. – Cuarzo arrancó un sello que Gen siempre había mantenido sobre las cosas que ella no quería mostrar de su persona. La mentalista sintió un alivio enorme que no tenía explicación como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima. En medio del éxtasis mental, Asagiri Gen sonrió a la Luna con locura como si ella acabara de volver a nacer.

000

¡S-Suéltame…! – Kohaku luchaba con una persona que se cubría con una capa negra. En el momento en que ella cayó, este individuo saltó para atraparla desde una de las rocas más bajas. Era imposible ver el cuerpo de Kohaku desde la posición de Gen, porque ella había sido llevada hacia la parte trasera de la cascada.

No te haré daño. Solo guarda silencio. No quiero que Cuarzo se dé cuenta que estamos aquí. – La persona le tapó la boca a Kohaku logrando que esta la mordiera.

¡Ahhh…! No soy tu enemiga en este momento. Bueno… En teoría, yo sigo siéndolo, pero ahora mismo es importante que tú sobrevivas. Tu vida es la moneda de intercambio que yo buscaba, Kohaku de la Aldea Ishigami. – La mujer desconocida cubrió la nariz de Kohaku con un paño que contenía el paralizante con que la habían drogado la última vez.

Maldita… Ya verás cuando me pueda mover de nuevo. – Kohaku gruñó molesta de que pudieran ponerla en una situación de total impotencia en un solo movimiento.

No quería hacer esto, Kohaku. Si nos descubren, toda esperanza de ayudar a tu amiga se irá a la basura. ¿Sabes? – Ella aclaró sus intenciones con un suspiro de cansancio.

Desde que nosotras llegamos aquí, lo único que ustedes han tratado de hacer es manipularnos y engañarnos. ¿Qué te hace pensar que creeré en algo que tú digas? – Kohaku aún tenía un cuchillo. Si ella lograba hacer que sus dedos cooperaran, no sería un problema cortar el cuello de la mujer desconocida.

No te negaré eso. Es lo mejor que nosotros sabemos hacer. Digamos que ha sido una enseñanza importante que Cuarzo nos ha inculcado desde pequeños. Es parte de nuestra naturaleza para lidiar con ciertos problemas. Siempre he dicho que es la mejor forma de sobrevivir en este lugar. Aun así, tengo una razón para cooperar con tu grupo. He esperado el mejor momento para que mi ayuda sea esencial, porque quiero algo de ustedes. – A través del manto, Kohaku podía observar unos ojos verdes con un interés peligroso.

¿Qué pasará con Gen? Respóndeme eso… -Kohaku no quería seguir a esta mujer. Pero por Gen, ella haría el intento. La mentalista había perdido mucho por mantenerla segura en días anteriores.

De momento, es probable que Cuarzo ya tenga a Gen en sus garras. Generalmente, ella no tarda mucho cuando se trata de estas cosas. No obstante, Asagiri Gen es una mujer dura mentalmente, incluso la abuela Amatista tuvo que dar soporte. Es algo de admirar que ella durara una semana. Si no mal recuerdo, ellas impusieron tres hechizos sobre Gen. La mala noticia es que todos se activaron en esta noche. La buena noticia es que ellas no podrán poner más hechizos en tu amiga. Si ellas se atreven a hacerlo, todo su trabajo se derrumbará. – No importaba como aquella mujer acomodara el escenario, todo indicaba que las cartas estaban en contra Gen.

¿O sea que todavía se puede revertir? – Interrogó con miedo la rubia.

Por supuesto, pero eso dependerá de ustedes. Si tú no cooperas ahora, esa pequeña luz en medio de esta oscuridad se perderá. No… Quizás todos nos perderemos. – Lo último fue susurrado en baja voz, pero Kohaku alcanzó a escuchar aquella frase final.

¿Todos? – Kohaku interrogó directamente.

N-Nada… Por cierto, déjame tratar tu herida. Será un viaje de dos días y no quiero que te desangres en el camino. Igualmente, esa ruta es un atajo que solo conocemos tres personas en el Reino. Por eso, dudo que encontremos a alguien. – Esta vez, Kohaku dejó que la mujer tratara su herida sin oponerse.

Si voy a cooperar contigo, al menos muéstrame tu rostro y dime tu nombre. – Kohaku pidió un poco más calmada.

Lo siento. Mi nombre es Diamante. – La mujer sonriente de la invasión era la persona que ahora traicionaría a Cuarzo para sorpresa de Kohaku.

**TIEMPO PRESENTE**

Ya veo. Ahora estamos obligados a negociar con la persona que te salvó. Me parece bien… ¿Dónde está Diamante? – Senku sonrió complacido, porque en este momento no le importaba venderle su alma a cualquiera que pudiera darle una oportunidad de sacar a Gen del Reino Azul.

A la medianoche, Diamante esperará en la estatua gigante a los generales. Diamante les dirá la verdad de lo que sucede. – Kohaku dio el mensaje final de lo que había pactado con la espía.


	12. Niebla

Les hago llegar mis saludos a todos los generales presentes. Es un honor que ustedes hayan respondido a mi petición de reunión. Por ahora, nadie de mi gente sabe que estoy en este lugar. Tampoco hay vigilantes por el área. Podemos hablar tranquilamente sin ser interrumpidos. – Diamante saludó en aquel lugar alejado de todo.

Vayamos al grano. ¿Cuál es tu petición, espía? – Interrogó Senku.

Gen lloraría con esto… - Ukyo suspiró.

Mi petición es bastante complicada. Primero, ustedes tienen que evaluar si pueden solucionarla. – Diamante se acercó mientras comenzaba a quitarse la capucha. Las alarmas se activaron cuando ella se empezó a desabrochar su vestido gris, dejando descubierta su clavícula y parte de su espalda.

Yo solo tengo ojos para Ruri… – Chrome se escondió detrás de Ryusui.

Yo quiero a todas las mujeres, así que no apartaré los ojos de ella. – Ryusui no sabía que pasaba pero disfrutaría el espectáculo.

Lamento desilusionarlos, pero creo que sus expectativas se irán al suelo. – Ukyo señaló el detalle al que nadie le estaba prestando atención, a excepción de Senku y él mismo.

Esto se debía a que entre las personas del viejo mundo, era bastante normal tener grietas en la piel. Eso dejaba fuera de la lista a los individuos que habían sanado estas marcas después de los eventos de la Isla del Tesoro. Sin embargo, el Reino Azul no estaba formado por personas que habían experimentado la petrificación, sino por descendientes de la tripulación de la Estación Espacial.

Ella no debería tener esto en su piel… – Senku estaba estupefacto ante la visión de grietas y parte de una corteza de roca en la piel de Diamante.

¿Eres una persona del viejo mundo? – Preguntó Chrome.

No. Nací en esta época como todos los demás. Tengo esta maldición porque alguien la impuso sobre mí. Un demonio de piedra como ustedes lo hizo. – Respondió ella.

A simple vista, es petrificación pero… - Senku aprovechó para verter sobre la espalda de la mujer, el líquido milagroso que podía revertir ese estado para observar la reacción.

Inmediatamente, la piel de Diamante fue liberada de la prisión de roca. Ella se alegró de volver a percibir sensaciones en su espalda. No obstante, la alegría no le duró demasiado a la espía, porque la superficie rocosa volvió a crecer sobre su piel.

Esta no es una petrificación normal… ¿Existen más personas en tu mismo estado? – El científico había sido picado por la curiosidad.

Un poco más de la mitad de la población del Reino. Cada año, las rocas consumen una parte mínima de nuestros cuerpos. Algunos ya no serán capaces de moverse en algunos meses. – Diamante empezó a vestirse después de dejar en la mesa aquella gran interrogante.

Eso explica porque ellos trabajan con artefactos sofisticados, ya que su ejército es mínimo y estarían en desventajas si no recurrieran a una ayuda extra. – Ryusui analizó la razón por la que este pueblo había tenido tanto desarrollo, dándose cuenta que todo radicaba en las necesidades que tenían. 

Hemos tenido que ingeniárnoslas… Han sido tiempos difíciles, pero esta maldición no es el problema principal que nos obliga a estar aquí. Desconozco con exactitud el plan de Cuarzo, pero ella necesita a Gen para cierta tarea. Digamos que la decisión de nuestra líder fue algo que nadie esperaba. Originalmente, solo requeríamos guerreros fuertes para proteger a un sector de nuestra población. Pueden estar tranquilos, ya que para ser justa, les explicaré ciertas cosas en esta madrugada con otra condición. – Diamante sonrió sabiendo que lo siguiente que diría no les agradaría a la mayoría, especialmente a Ishigami Senku.

Suena justo que escuchemos tu segunda condición a cambio de aun más información del Reino Azul. – Senku la dejaría hablar al menos.

Ustedes tendrán que dejar a Gen por 6 meses en el Reino Azul. Pase lo que pase, ustedes no podrán ir a ese lugar hasta que sea el momento correcto. El estado de Gen ahora mismo podría parecer que está en la mano de Cuarzo, pero es una cuestión de 50/50. Ella usó la muerte de Kohaku como una grieta para tomar la mente de Gen, pero al no haber un cadáver, estoy segura que la víctima no creé del todo aquel hecho. Igualmente, Cuarzo pensará que ustedes desistieron si no vuelven a tratar de rescatar a Gen. De paso, es importante que engañen a los otros vigilantes durante este tiempo. Si ellos descubren que Kohaku no está muerta, Cuarzo sospechará que hay un traidor y volverá a cambiar su plan. – Sugirió la rubia ganándose la mirada llena de negativa de parte de todos.

¿Ellos tendrían que dejar a Gen por 6 meses para poder tener una oportunidad?

No sonaba justo para la mentalista.

Tus palabras me hacen pensar que tú no estás siendo solo justa con nosotros, sino que también estás teniendo consideración con los tuyos. Estas jugando 50/50 en este trato, Diamante. – Ukyo fue el primero en remarcar la actitud de la espía.

Yo lo pondría como que hago el intento de que las aguas no se revuelvan tanto. Estoy traicionando a mi patria, pero tampoco optaré por dejarlos a ellos en una mala situación. Prefiero el camino de la alianza. Estoy segura que cuando termine de decirles todo lo que sé, ustedes pensarán igual que yo. – Diamante empezó a dudar que pudiera convencerlos del todo.

Dime una cosa, Diamante. ¿Mantendrás a salvo a Gen en estos 6 meses? Es la única forma en que yo dejaría que pasara tanto tiempo. – A Senku no le importó poner su interés principal en la mesa frente a la espía.

Senku sabía que no podría acercarse a Gen de una manera fácil, porque ella misma movía las fichas para que eso no pasara. El científico había captado el motivo de las palabras hirientes de la mentalista, ella quería alejarlo por su propio bien. Gen jugaría todas las cartas para evitar que alguien fuera a buscarla. Por eso, él estaba claro que Diamante podía darle esa oportunidad que tanto deseaba.

Ella estará segura. Lo prometo. – Diamante afirmó con determinación.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

Desde la reunión con Diamante, habían pasado dos semanas en que aparentemente todo el Reino de la Ciencia estaba de vuelta a su rutina usual. Las personas estaban demasiado conscientes que faltaba alguien en especial, pero hacían su mejor esfuerzo para que no se notara esa ausencia. Las esperanzas de lograr un cambio en estos meses, les daba fuerza para continuar trabajando en los nuevos inventos de Senku.

Desde la perspectiva de los habitantes que no estaban involucrados directamente con el desastre del secuestro, Senku parecía estar tan activo como siempre, pero la realidad era otra desde los ojos de Ryusui en este instante.

mmm… Qué problema. – Ryusui estaba leyendo los planos que le había dado Senku aquella mañana.

¿Qué pasa, Ryusui-kun? – Yuzuriha estaba pasando junto a él, cuando la joven notó la expresión de duda del capitán. 

Senku no está bien. Nosotros necesitamos animarlo. El estrés de ese hombre está llegando a los papeles… - Ryusui le mostró el plano a Yuzuriha.

¿Q-Qué es esto…? – La mujer observaba un plano perfecto de los componentes de un vehículo, pero lo escrito en el papel era lo preocupante. En el espacio en donde debían estar las descripciones, solo existía la palabra “Gen” en cada sección. Senku no se había dado cuenta que había entregado el estado de su mente a Ryusui.

Eso no es nada… El documento que Senku me entregó es aún peor. Se supone que ahí debía haber una lista de materiales que él necesitaba. – Nikki mostró otro papel que hizo a Yuzuriha temblar por lo directo que era Senku con sus deseos. En las veinte líneas, estaba el nombre de “Asagiri Gen” enumerado hasta el final. A los ojos de Yuzuriha, Senku había estado muy centrado en los últimos días, pero todo era pura apariencia al parecer.

Si les enseño lo que me dio Senku hace un rato, tal vez ustedes no podrán dormir hoy. Me perturba incluso a mí… Tenemos que hacer algo con esta situación. Él no está bien. – Ukyo desenrolló un papel que se supone debía tener escrito todos los sitios en el mapa para las nuevas trampas. Por supuesto, no había espacio libre en el rollo de papel porque el científico escribió el nombre de Gen en cada centímetro como un mantra.

Esto está fuera de control… Ni siquiera han pasado tres meses. Senku-kun no podrá soportar esto. – Yuzuriha observaba el rollo de papel con terror absoluto.

Ella nunca había visto a su amigo en una situación parecida.

¿Y si dejamos que Taiju hable con él? Él es su amigo de la infancia. – Ryusui sugirió.

Taiju-kun… Puede ser una buena opción. – Yuzuriha aprobó el primer plan para animar a Senku.

De lo contrario, todos los nuevos inventos se llamarían “Gen”.

000

¿En verdad ustedes piensan que esto saldrá bien…? Tengo mis dudas. – Ukyo estaba sentado en la mesa del restaurante de Francois junto con el grupo que buscaba hacer que Senku estuviera más relajado.

No tenemos más opción que recurrir a Taiju. La mentalista no está aquí. Si no funciona, entonces seguiremos con Chrome. En algún momento, encontraremos alguien que pueda animar a Senku, aunque tengamos que hacerlo hablar con los monos. – Ryusui no se iba a rendir hasta que los planos dejaran de ser cartas de amor eterno a Gen.

Es un poco exagerado, Ryusui-kun. – Yuzuriha sonrió nerviosamente ante la declaración.

¡Miren…! ¡Ahí viene Senku! – Nikki visualizó a Senku justo en el tiempo correcto.

Todos habían quedado en almorzar en ese sitio para comprobar que el plan diera resultado. Por eso, ellos se escondieron detrás de la cartilla del menú para que el científico no los viera. Irónicamente, eso fue innecesario porque el sujeto en cuestión venía distraído desde el taller. Ahora era un buen momento para que Taiju apareciera, pero él se estaba tardando demasiado.

Francois… Quiero un Gen con una bebida Gen que no sea tan fría. – Senku pidió con una expresión que haría sentir envidia a un zombie, mientras él tomaba asiento en una mesa lejana.

Ya veo. Un bistec con un té frío. Como ordene, Senku-sama. – Francois hizo su reverencia para irse a la cocina por el pedido como si nada.

¡¿Cómo Francois pudo entender eso?! – Los integrantes de la otra mesa exclamaron totalmente atónitos.

¡Senku! ¡Disculpa la tardanza! – Todos dieron gracias al escuchar la voz de Taiju cerca del restaurante.

¿Eh…? ¿Teníamos que reunirnos hoy, Taiju? ¿Para qué? – Senku parecía confundido con las palabras de su amigo.

Estás muy olvidadizo, Senku. ¿Sucede algo? – Taiju se sentó con Senku bajo la mirada expectante del público en la otra mesa.

¿Qué…? No sucede nada. Solo estoy ocupado y no he dormido bien. Es cansado hacer planos toda la noche… - Senku dio una respuesta aceptable a los ojos de Taiju.

¿Haciendo planos…? Ya veo. ¿Así que este rollo es el producto de toda una noche? – Ukyo abrió el pergamino con las emociones innombrables del científico, diciendo esto último en baja voz.

No lo sé, Senku. Siento que estás demasiado preocupado por Gen. Todos se han dado cuenta. Ellos están preocupados. – El mejor amigo del científico se fue al punto principal de lleno.

¿Jah? ¿Quién está preocupado? Es 10 mil millones por ciento imposible que yo esté angustiado por el estado de Gen. Son solo ideas suyas… - El hombre de ciencia desmintió sin dudarlo un segundo.

Los miembros de la mesa del fondo miraron los documentos de este día provenientes de Senku.

“Este hombre es demasiado problemático con sus emociones…” – Pensó la comitiva con frustración.

Dejando eso de lado, ahora recuerdo que necesitaba tu ayuda con unas rocas que debían moverse a este punto del mapa… - El científico cambió el tema sacando un mapa de uno de sus bolsillos. Él apuntó unas cuantas cosas con su lápiz para pasarle el papel a Taiju. Sin embargo, él no se percató que había escrito el nombre de Gen frente a la mirada sorprendida de Taiju.

¿Lo ves, Senku? Estás preocupado por ella. Tú acabas de escribir “Gen” en el mapa. Te sientes solo en el observatorio y en el taller… ¿No es así? – Taiju señaló con su dedo sin guardarse nada de lo que pensaba.

¿Eh…? – Senku prestó atención dándose cuenta que acababa de pisotear toda su fachada de la forma más estúpida.

Él terminó poniéndose a la defensiva.

¡Yo no me siento solo! ¡Estás pensando de más, Taiju! – Él gruñó volviendo su mirada hacia la cocina donde Francois estaba saliendo con su pedido.

¡Lo siento, Senku! ¡Debí darme cuenta antes! – Taiju empezó a llorar al ver lo tangible de la soledad de Senku.

¡Escucha lo que la gente te dice…! – Senku ya se estaba enfureciendo.

No te preocupes, Senku. ¡Te acompañaré en el taller al menos! – El hombre fornido le terminó dando un abrazo fraternal al científico que llegó hasta sus frágiles huesos. En menos de un segundo, Senku quedó fuera de combate, después de experimentar el poder de la amistad en su máxima expresión. Inmediatamente, el grupo de los observadores se acercaron con una expresión de “ _Ya esperaba este desenlace_ ”.

Se supone que lo animaras, no que lo mataras, Taiju. – Nikki regañó a Taiju terminando sus palabras con un suspiro.

Lo siento, me emocioné demasiado. En verdad, él estaba muy triste… Nunca había visto a Senku tratar de negar algo tan obvio. – Taiju se disculpó con varias reverencias.

Al menos, él está descansando. Supongo… - Ukyo ayudó al inconsciente Senku a sentarse de nuevo en la silla.

Igualmente, no fue una mala idea lo que propuso Taiju-kun. Si todos nos turnamos, podríamos pasar un porcentaje del tiempo al día con Senku-kun. – Yuzuriha comentó con respecto a las palabras sinceras del mejor amigo de Senku.

Me parece bien. – Ryusui aceptó de inmediato.

mmm… - Senku empezó a despertar de su breve inconsciencia.

El grupo volvió a su mesa con temor de que Senku hubiera escuchado su plan.

Grandulón… ¿Querías matarme…? – Fue lo primero que dijo Senku al abrir los ojos.

Lo siento… Entiende que tú me preocupas mucho. – Dijo Taiju con una sonrisa amistosa.

No tienes que disculparte. Yo soy el problema después de todo. Es molesto cuando te acostumbras a alguien… - La última frase fue pronunciada en baja voz, pero lo suficientemente audible para Taiju.

Taiju sonrió al entender el significado.

Bien. Estás aceptándolo. Estoy orgulloso de ti, Senku. – El joven habló con tono bajo para no ser escuchado por la otra mesa.

Es repulsivo. – Dictaminó el joven antes de comer su almuerzo.

000

Es curioso verte por aquí, Senku. ¿Sucede algo? – Tsukasa apareció en medio de la noche en las cercanías del puerto donde estaba el Perseo anclado.

Puedes dejar el teatro, Tsukasa. ¿Eres el que le toca el turno de 9 a 10 PM? He recibido visitas en cada hora del día de hoy. – Él tiró sobre la mesa el motivo por el cual debía aparecer “casualmente” Tsukasa en ese momento.

No te mentiré. Es exactamente eso que tienes en mente lo que me trae a verte. – El ex emperador se sentó en una roca cercana para observar las aguas oscuras del mar, las cuales a duras penas alcanzaban a robar un poco del destello de los faros.

Decidí darles a todos un día libre mañana. Tampoco yo haré algo productivo. De cualquier forma, no puedo pensar lógicamente como siempre he hecho toda mi vida. Perdí el control de mi mente… Qué molestia. – Senku había escrito el nombre de la mujer que había arrancado ese equilibrio maléficamente sin percatarse. Cada sección en el suelo arenoso tenía a Gen, como el número de granos superpuestos con sus respectivos caracteres.

A pesar de que estamos en otoño, tú estás sufriendo el síndrome de la maldita primavera. – El hombre mayor estaba estupefacto de lo obvio que era el problema.

¿A qué te refieres con eso? Habla claro, Tsukasa. – Senku volteó notando que Tsukasa se acercaba con una botella y dos copas. El científico borró con su pie lo que había escrito con cansancio durante una hora. Él sabía que Tsukasa debía estar al tanto de lo que había escrito, pero eso no significaba que quisiera que alguien más viera eso en la arena.

Eres muy lógico, Senku. Aun siendo de esa manera, tú aceptas la amistad de las personas a tu alrededor, pero tampoco los llamas _amigos_. Piensa en ello fríamente. Lo mismo pasa con Asagiri Gen… ¿Cómo tú no llamarías al rol que ella ocupa en tu vida? – El hombre sirvió dos copas de vino, dándole una de estas a Senku.

Qué pregunta tan directa, pero ya lo capto. – Senku bebió el vino que estaba más o menos delicioso para su paladar.

Asagiri Gen llevaba un rol en su vida que nadie más podría ocupar. No solo por el detalle que era un puesto que ni siquiera Senku tenía la capacidad para nombrar. De momento, Senku plasmaba el estado de su interior al poner el nombre de Gen en todas partes. La tormenta dentro de Senku era tal cual lo describía Tsukasa, como una segunda primavera en su vida después de la petrificación, en que él despertaba de un sueño de ignorancia voluntaria. Él pensaba que Gen era la única que maquillaba todo para no revelar sus verdaderas emociones. No obstante, era obvio que él también había estado comiéndose su propia mentira como un postre conveniente.

_Aun no le des un nombre a “esto”. Si lo haces, tú estarás más atrapado que esos imanes que hiciste con ese rayo en esa ocasión._

Las palabras que estuvieron acompañadas de aquel fugaz beso en ese río, resonaron en la cabeza de Senku como un recordatorio de lo que aguardaba si trataba de explicar ese “algo”. Incluso si él trataba de darle nombre al rol de Gen en su propia vida, lo único que quedaba era terminar en la telaraña de esa enigmática satisfacción. Lamentablemente, él deseaba eso con tanta fuerza que pensó que le alcanzaría el tiempo de demostrárselo a Gen en algún momento. Ese había sido su gran error.

El rol de Gen junto a su alma era sencillo, complejo y electrizante.

Resumido en un caos armonioso que sacudía su cerebro.

Ella es el caos. Me gusta el desastre que deja a su paso. Por eso, me agrada cuando esa tormenta es libre de ir a donde le plazca. Aquel día, la persona que habló por el teléfono estaba atrapando una parte de sí misma. – Senku respondió de la forma más sincera que pudo. Él no estaba seguro si era por efecto del licor, pero eso lo dudaba mucho. Por primera vez, el científico sintió que podía ver claramente aquello que atemorizaba a Gen.

El miedo a su propio interés por el otro.

Me alegra que hayas llegado a esa conclusión tú mismo… Supongo que no necesitaré la hora completa de charla. – Tsukasa se levantó para dejar solo a Senku.

Si, sería horrendo seguir teniendo una charla incómoda como esta por lo que resta de la hora. – Respondió el científico con franqueza.

Te comprendo. Por cierto… ¿Recuerdas que te dije que ella era como una espada de doble filo? Olvidé agregar algo más. Pensaste en Asagiri Gen como el caos mismo. Sin embargo, ese caos encontró tranquilidad a tu lado durante este tiempo, aunque ella quisiera esconder ese hecho. Recuerda eso durante estos 6 meses, Senku. – El hombre del abrigo de piel dejó a Senku con esas últimas palabras de reflexión.

Senku se acostó en el suelo arenoso con una claridad que envolvía su alma después de semanas de oscuridad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siguientes capítulos ya se desarrollarán luego del time skip de los 6 meses. :D 
> 
> Veremos lo que sucede de verdad en el Reino Azul y la historia que contó Diamante a Senku y los otros. Y un poco más del misterio de Cuarzo. 
> 
> De paso, me encantó escribir este capítulo en especial por todas las escenas xD  
> Pero la que más me sacó risas fue cuando escribía la escena de Tsukasa y Senku. En ese momento, me imaginé a esos dos cantando borrachos la maldita primavera (Ni idea la razón xD). Después me fui a buscar la canción porque solo me sé el coro, y vi que todo lo que le pasa a Senku en el capítulo empezó con un beso en el one shot, así como dice la canción. Básicamente, toda la letra va de lo que Senku anda viviendo ahora mismo. Es difícil que no me haga gracia... XDDDDDDD


End file.
